COSAS DEL DESTINO
by Vane muki-lou
Summary: Kari es una chica dulce que por azares del destino termina enamorada de el novio de su mejor amiga, él también se enamora de ella. Pero así como el destino es bueno, a veces es terrible... ¿Serán capaces de afrontar las consecuencias de enamorarse y aceptar el destino que les depara por muy desagradables que sea?...
1. El novio de mí mejor amiga

**Hola esta es mi segundo fanfic... espero que al igual que el anterior les guste ^.^**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **

Aquí de nuevo en la escuela bueno al menos será mi ultimo año de secundaria y también el ultimo en el que mi hermano estará molestándome o "cuidándome como dice el" como sea solo espero que pase muy rápido esto es desgastante para mi la misma rutina todos los días…

-¡Hola amiga!- me dijo mientras corría una chica rubia de ojos azules

-Hola Catalina- respondí sonriendo

-Adivina que Kari…estoy tan emocionada!- anuncio mientras daba saltos de felicidad

-Bueno pues ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan emocionada? – dije compartiendo su felicidad

-Pues…oh por dios escóndeme no mejor no ahh estoy nerviosa!- comenzó a desesperarse al ver que un chico rubio se acercaba a nosotras…era muy guapo debo admitirlo pero será que ella lo conoce?

-Hola – dijo el chico muy amablemente

-Ehh hola T.K-respondió mi amiga mientras se ruborizaba realmente

El solo sonrió… y después dijo: soy Takeru Takaishi mucho gusto- dijo mientras se dirigía a mi

-¡Eh!- reacciona contéstale!- yo soy Hikari Yagami pero me puedes decir Kari

-A mí me puedes decir T.K es mucho más corto-

-De acuerdo…-respondí con nerviosismo ante ese chico que vaya era muy lindo

-Ay…Kari perdóname es que…jejjeje …bueno quiero que conozcas a mi novio T.K – me indico mi amiga muy orgullosamente

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- no se si lo grite lo musite o que cosa…pero como que era su novio tenía que ser un chiste esa guapura era su novio?

-¡Dije que es mi novio! –me grito al oído

-Si…te he escuchado la primera vez…-conteste el rubio solo veía un poco divertido

-¿Y tu novio?- pregunto Catalina

-¿Eh?... ¿Davis?- si mi novio es Davis que no les sorprenda siempre me ha rogado y bueno ahora que acepte un poco rendida de no encontrar el amor en nadie más me resigne a que tal vez el era el indicado- no se donde pueda estar tal vez no ha llegado

-Si es probable…oye amor en ¿Qué salón te ha tocado?-esta vez se dirigió a su "novio"

-Am… me parece que es el 345- contesto observando el papel de su mano

-Oye ese grupo le toco a Kari también- dijo un poco celosa la rubia

-A ¿si?...bueno supongo que tendré que ir con ella- contesto el inocentemente…

-No te preocupes Catalina te lo cuidare muy bien- le dedique una sonrisa a mi amiga

-Eso espero…bueno debo irme nos vemos!- se iba a despedir de el pero al parecer no le agrado mucho la idea a T.K y solo se marcho la chica

-Bueno creo que será mejor que vayamos a salón- le dije al rubio

-Si eso creo pero oye…dijiste que eres Yagami?- pregunto cómo recordando algo

-Si…¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondí con otra pregunta

-Bueno es que mi hermano dijo que tenía un amigo llamado Cai o Pai Yagami no recuerdo bien su nombre- dijo dudoso

-Jajaja es Taichi y si es mi hermano pero…no conozco a ninguno de sus amigos con tu apellido-

-Bueno eso es porque mi hermano y yo no llevamos el mismo apellido- contesto- el es Yamato Ishida

-Si Matt…si es el mejor amigo de mi hermano- sonreí- y si no es molesta la pregunta porque sus apellidos son diferentes?

-Bueno o que sucede es que nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando éramos pequeños mama se quedo conmigo y el con papa- explico con un poco de nostalgia

-Oye no te pongas así seguro que le dará mucho gusto verte de nuevo…sabes la preparatoria esta anexada a la secundaria así que en el descanso podrás verlo- trate de animarlo

-Si es cierto gracias…-me respondió pero aun así pude notar que aquello realmente le ponía triste ay soy una tonta por preguntar eso!

-Bueno será mejor que entremos- entre al salón y el entro después y pude ver que solo se quedo viendo en los asientos (que eran de dos) dudoso de que sitio escoger

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos juntos?- le dedique una sonrisa y me senté en una banca

-Si está bien…- dijo y se sentó a mi lado dedicándome una cálida sonrisa

-¡Oye quítate de ahí ese es mi sitio!- grito un chico amenazadoramente hacia el rubio (obviamente era Davis siempre con sus celos)

-Davis cálmate el es el novio de Catalina-como me enfurecía eso- como no conoce a nadie estará conmigo

-¿Catalina tenia novio?- dijo confuso el castaño

-Si mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero me puedes decir T.K- respondió con ese tono tan educado que tenia ahh como me encantaba aquel chico aunque fuera prohibido

-Ah yo soy Daisuke Motomiya…pero todos me dicen Davis- dijo un poco apenado

-Mucho gusto- respondió T.K

-Bueno entonces iré a buscar otro lugar donde sentarme de acuerdo nos vemos al final de la clase Kari- dijo mi "novio"¬¬ y se marcho

-Así que él es tu novio ¿eh?- pregunto el rubio mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en mi

-Si…-respondí muy apenada por su mirada tenía unos ojos hermosos

-Se ve que es un buen tipo…-agrego

-Lo es aunque…- dude en decirlo porque la verdad es que en ningún momento había desarrollado algo más por Davis que amistad

-Aunque ¿qué?...- pregunto confundido

-Nada olvídalo…iba decir que me molestaban sus celos- mentí

-Ya… todos se pondrían celosos con una chica tan linda- n.n (imaginen que esa cara puso)

-Jejeje (risa nerviosa) gracias-

Después de unas horas y clases compartidas junto con T.K llego el descanso…como me molestaba verlo con Catalina a pesar de que Davis de encontrara a mi lado el no existía…

-Hola pequeña Kari- asi solia llamarme Sora

-¡Hola!- dije muy animada me alegraba verla- y ¿porque no estás con mi hermano?

-¿Que acaso no puedo estar sola?- dijo un poco ruda (ya saben la conocen)

-No es eso… pero siempre están juntos-

-Bueno si pero…quería estar sola un rato- contesto con timidez

-Hm… debes de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza- dije levantando las cejas

-Si…muchas cosas-

Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba seguro que le gustaba mi hermano…

-¡Mira ahí viene Tai!- grite tan fuerte que asuste a Sora

-¿Qué? ¡¿Tai?! ¿Me veo bien Kari?- se dio cuenta de su pregunta y se puso roja como un tomate

Me fui lo mas rápido posible de ahí para dejarlos solos… después transcurrieron las clases como siempre pero T.K esta vez no se sentó a mi lado porque Davis siempre lo evitaba y el solo se iba a buscar un asiento pero era tan sociable que no estaba solo…

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n nos vemos hasta el siguiente!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	2. La vida te da sorpresas

**Hola, muchas gracias a los que han djeado reviews... y que les este gustando esta historia :) eso me anima a subir y perdón por la tardanza pero ando en la escuela y luego no me da tiempo de actualizar u_u... Pero los dejo leer ;D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Después de todas las clases nos reunimos en el patio de la escuela Davis, T.K, Catalina y yo estábamos conversando sobre el primer dia de clases y se que le había parecido a T.K el colegio hasta que lo interrumpió su "novia" diciendo:

-Chicos por que no vamos a la feria el Viernes será muy divertido…¿que dicen?

-El Viernes… no tengo nada que hacer…-contesto Davis muy animado

-Bueno yo nose donde esta la feria…pero con gusto ire- dijo el rubio con su sonrisa encantadora- ¿tu que dices Kari?- en realidad me sorprendió que me preguntara el y ni supuesto novio pero no me molesto asi se que al menos piensa algo en mi

-Pues no se tal vez vaya… tendría que ver si no hay algún pendiente- como si estuviera muy ocupada solo quería ver si al menos Davis se preocupaba por rogarme

-¿Pendientes?- pregunto… T.k a Davis parecía no importarle mucho la situación

-Si con mi hermano… quien me esta esperando- dije un poco apurada pero mi hermano estaba algo ocupado con Sora nose de que estarían hablando pero… era mejor que me fuera Davis me había hecho enojar y mientras mas pasaba tiempo con T.K sentía eso que con nadie he sentido…pero era el novio de mi amiga…

-Bueno entonces mañana nos dices Kari sin ti no será tan divertido- comento la rubia mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo y yo sentía la culpa corriendo en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo

-Si… yo les digo nos vemos- y Sali corriendo sacudiendo mi mano en forma de despedida deje a Davis confuso por lo regular me despido de el con un beso pero esta vez no lo hice- hermano nos vamos?

-¿Tan pronto? Crei que estabas platicando con tus amigos- me contesto

-Bueno pero ya termine y… tu también- dije y saque a rastras a mi hermano ya que Davis se acercaba y quería evitarlo a toda costa…por supuesto que deje a Sora ahí hablando sola pero ella entenderá porque lo hice

-Kari ¿que te pasa? Se supone que estaba platicando con mi no… con mi amiga- se corrigio inmediatamente

-¿Ibas a decir otra cosa?- dije mirándolo divertida

-¡¿Que?! No por supuesto que no pero es de mala educación hacer eso Kari- me "regaño" si asi se le puede llamar

-Como sea… tenia mucha prisa…porque tengo tarea de a montones asi que deja de regañarme- dijo fingiendo molestia

-Bueno bueno ya no te alteres- después de un rato llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice fue pensar en el dia y recostarme en el sillón

-Pasaran los días como si fueran minutos y cuando me di cuenta era Viernes el dia en que iríamos a la feria me estaba preparando pero no sabía que ponerme no se si era por T.K o por otra cosa el punto es que finalmente me decidí por una camiseta de manga larga de color rosa con rayas blancas y nos jeans pescador me llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias de color blanco y el toque final un pasador en el cabello… iba a maquillarme nunca esta de mas una manita de gato…pero tocaron el timbre supuse que era Davis para recogerme pero al abrir la puerta lo vi a el aquel chico que provocaba todo el descontrol en mi…

-Hola- salude nerviosamente

-Hola Kari siento venir sin avisar…pero- se detuvo

-¿Porque no pasa y me cuentas?- dije y entro después nos sentamos en el sofá

-Bueno es que Catalina no podrá ir a la feria… no me preguntes porque la verdad nose- finalizo aunque no se veía triste o decepcionado

-Eso quiere decir que no iras...- dije preocupada

-¿Eh? No claro que iré…bueno si tu quieres ir conmigo- un momento eso fue una invitación? Pero como que con el no entiendo- es que Davis me dijo que tampoco ira

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te aviso a ti y a mí no!- estaba furiosa mas que furiosa que le pasa a ese chico primero me dice que me ama y cuando estoy con él se aleja lo mas que puede es algo ilógico!... pero esperen eso significa que solo iremos T.K y yo no sé si sea buena idea

-Tranquila… me ha dicho que las cosas no andan bien entre ustedes…pero entonces ¿vamos?- dijo un poco nervioso

-Es probable… pero adelante vamos a divertirnos-

Estuvimos en la feria un buen rato subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, canicas y me gano n peluche de un gato muy lindo T.K entramos a la casa del horror de los espejos…tantas cosas divertidas!...caminamos un buen tramo hasta que vi a me hermano besando a una chica…

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Bueno en verdad espero y le haya gustado n.n hasta el próximo :D**

**Chao!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	3. Yo no soy ella

**Hola! aquí con el siguiente gracias por dejar sus reviews :) espero poder actuaizarles lo más pronto posible... ya saben la escuela, tareas en fin..! esto también es mi obligación jaja bueno los dejo leer...**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nos quedamos totalmente boquiabiertos no podía distinguir quién era la chica pero si veía a mi hermano besarla con mucho cariño…después de un rato se separaron (nosotros seguíamos en shock) y cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que aquella que acompañaba a Tai era:

-¡¿Sora!?- exclame ante tal situación no es algo que veas todos los días

-Jeje hola Kari- respondió mientras se ponía roja como un tomate y la vergüenza la invadía

-Vaya- fue lo único que expreso T.K

-Esto…-mi hermano dijo- Kari am… no deberías de interrumpir de esa forma a las personas sabes…

-Yo no interrumpí- reproche- solo caminábamos y vimos bueno…algo un poco inevitable…jeje

Mi hermano y Sora nose si se morían de la pena o de que… el punto es que tampoco nosotros sabíamos que hacer…

-Bueno chicos yo me voy…- dijo al fin Sora y se marcho sin despedirse

-¿Hermano que es lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto un poco preocupada porque se habían besado? Porque ella se fue así nada mas?

-No lo sé…-respondió con un tono triste y extraño y se marcho no detrás de la pelirroja pero se fue

-¿Estarán bien?- escuche la voz del rubio confundida

-Eso creo…-conteste yo mas confundida- pero vinimos a divertirnos no es asi…¡¿vamos?!

-Claro…me gusta ese ánimo que tienes- me dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya y hermosa

-Siempre me haces sentir bien T.K… ¿cómo lo haces? Me dices cosas…muy lindas cosas que nadie más me dice- se supone que eso lo tenía que pensar

-Bueno no le puedes decir cosas feas a una niña tan linda como tu Kari- me respondió de una forma un poco…cariñosa?!

-Gracias… oye tienes hambre podemos ir a comer algo…-

-Por supuesto ¿que te gustaría comer?-

-Bueno que te parece un poco de…am…no se caminemos a ver qué es lo que encontramos- dije y nos pusimos a caminar…después de un rato nos decidimos por un puesto de comida mexicana (esa es la nacionalidad de la autora) estaba deliciosa pero lo mejor era estar en compañía de un chico adorable como lo era T.K estaba consciente de eso…pero que podía hacer no tenia alternativa más que aceptar que el nunca se fijaría en mi tan solo en algo amistoso y eso era lo mismo que yo debía de hacer… acabamos de comer y caminamos otro rato mas…

-Es una noche muy linda…- dijo T.K y me dedico otra sonrisa

-Si es muy hermosa- conteste y le devolví la sonrisa

-Oye…- llamo mi atención

-Dime- le respondí

-¿Tú qué opinas de Catalina?- me pregunto un poco pensativo…a decir verdad su pregunta me confundió y me sorprendió

-Bueno somos amigas desde hace algún tiempo… me cae muy bien y…-

-No…no me refería a eso…-

-¿Entonces?- esta vez me sorprendió mas

-¿Que piensas de la relación entre ella y yo?- dijo con un poco de pena

-Bueno no se si me incumba opinar…- dije pensativa

-Solo es que…todos dicen que hacemos una pareja muy hermosa… y esas cosas…pero a veces nose yo no me siento como si fuera de esa forma…- agacho la mirada

-¿Sucede algo malo entre ustedes?- pregunte un poco preocupada ante su reacción

-No es que pase algo malo…mas bien es como que… yo no siento que ella sea… ya sabes la persona… indicada- respondió con esa expresión de tristeza

-¿Y eso te pone triste?- estaba un poco emocionada al oír lo anterior

-No me pone triste… bueno no a mi… es que no he conocido a ninguna chica con la que pueda ser yo mismo… no desde ella- dijo con un tono melancólico

-¿Ella?- acaso había otra chica

-Era una chica muy dulce a decir verdad me recuerdas mucho a ella supongo que es probable que por eso contigo sea muy… sincero…- comenzó a explicarse

-¿Y que paso con ella?- me anime a preguntar

-Pues… todo iba muy bien en nuestra relación…era casi perfecta…digo casi porque ella era muy insegura…y bueno un día- parece que le costaba y dolía lo que iba a decir- ella me engaño… fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado…cuando lo supe todo mi mundo se venía abajo… finalmente logre…como decirlo… superarlo y no supe nada mas de ella…ese día para mi dejo de existir…

-¿La amabas?- porque mi boca dice cosas que se deben de quedar en mi

-¿Amarla?... no se tal vez si tal vez no… eso es parte del pasado ahora eso ya no importa- dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa

-Importa si aun la amas…- no se porque insistía en saberlo

-Ya te he dicho que ese día ella no era parte de mi… por supuesto que recuerdo algunas cosas…pero ya no siento ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella- dijo muy "convincente"

-Está bien…lamento haber hecho tantas preguntas- me disculpe por mi anterior actitud

-No importa…a todos nos puede pasar…-

-Dijiste que yo te recordaba a ella…¿cierto?-

-Así es ella era dulce y amable como tu…talvez por eso me sienta tan en confianza cuando estoy junto a ti- respondió y me tomo de la mano

-T.K…- lo llame

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras me miraba de reojo

-Yo...no soy ella…- se lo dije porque note que me tomo de la mano con un cariño que solo ciertos sentimientos logran que se sienta de esa forma… no era esa chica no de la que se enamoroa hace algunos años era otra persona totalmente distinta a ella no quería que me tomara como remplazo de esa muchacha que el solía llamar…novia…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo! :D**

**Vane muki-lou**


	4. Conflicto Parte 1

**Hola! gracias a los que han dejado reviews y también a los que han seguido la historia :3 aquí les traigo la continuación :D espero que les guste mucho jeje**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Después de haberle dicho aquello de que yo no era esa chica no dijo nada yo tampoco dije nada caminamos un buen rato y decidí que era momento de abrir mi boca y decirle que tenía que regresar a casa

-T.K yo tengo que ir de vuelta a mi casa…mis padres estarán preocupados y…-

-Está bien regresemos- me contesto

-Bueno yo me iré por este camino- dije mientras me disponía a seguir

-¡Espera!- exclamo mientras me detenía por el brazo

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte asustada por su reacción

-¿Crees que dejare que llegues sola a tu casa?- lo dijo en una forma como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Pues… sí, además ya no soy una pequeña que necesita que la lleven de la mano- dije un poco molesta… acaso por ser una chica era peligroso o no podía regresar sola a mi casa?

-Se que no eres una pequeña… solo que me preocupa nunca sabes los males que puede haber en el mundo… y pues…. me gustaría asegurarme de que llegues con bien adema yo te invite es de caballeros acompañar a una hermosa dama hasta su hogar- me dio su larga explicación que sin duda me convenció aparte de que me encanto de que me hablara de esa forma

-De acuerdo…- conteste con un poco de resignación

Caminamos en silencio no es que fuera incomodo pero creo que ambos disfrutábamos del silencio que se estaba prolongando…era acogedor no tener que hablar de nada…después de caminar alrededor de unos 15 minutos… llegamos al edificio en que vivía estaba segura de que mis padre preguntarían que porque llegue tan tarde y esas cosas…pero mi tenia sin cuidado porque valió la pena salir con alguien que a pesar de que el final no fue tan perfecto… sabía que no afecto para nada nuestra relación

-Bueno aquí es donde vivo eres bienvenido cuando quieras- dije y me despedí de el no fue un beso en la mejilla y mucho menos en los labios solo un abrazo de "amigos"

-Gracias…y Kari…-escuche a lo lejos ya que había avanzado un poco

-¿Si?-

-Me queda muy claro que no eres ella…- dijo y se dio la vuelta caminando lentamente

Solo sentí como una sonrisa me salió del corazón… entre al edificio y subí por el elevador camine hasta el apartamento y… encontré a mi hermano sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor con una cara de tristeza (muy raro en el).

-¿Que tal tu cita?- me preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa

-Estuvo bien… y ¿por qué estas triste hermano?- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-No estoy triste solo estoy…cansado- me respondió

-¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Se que ta pasa algo… dime – esta vez lo dije en un tono de preocupación muy marcado

-Es… sobre Sora no entiendo que es lo que pasa… se que a ella le gusta Matt…y que yo solo soy su mejor amigo pero ¡¿porque?! ¡¿Porque me tenia que enamorar de ella?!- grito mientras sostenía su cabez con sus manos en un modo desesperado

-¿Como sabes que a ella le gusta Matt?- pregunte tratando de animarlo…a decir verdad no crei que lo diría tan rápido

-¡Porque lose! ¡La conozco de sobra!...- se le notaba esa frustración en sus palabras y expresiones

-Y no crees que pueda sentir algo mas por ti…te correspondió ese beso- seguía intentado calmarlo

-Si claro por eso se fue… corriendo- dijo decepcionado

-Bueno no todos los días tu mejor amigo te besa y su hermana menor es testigo de lo acontecido- respondí analizando la situación

-Pues si… pero…no se tal vez deba reconocer que ella por mucho que yo desee estar con ella… siempre tendrá a alguien más a su lado- las palabras de mi hermano me hicieron sentir lo mismo que él…

-¿Y porque te das por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo?- le pregunte como si me estuviera diciendo eso hacia a mí al mismo tiempo

-Bueno…tu sabes…no se ahora que pasara… tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas asi…- me respondió un poco desanimado

-¡Pero nunca sabrás lo que siente si nunca se lo preguntas!- exclame un poco exasperada por su actitud

-Mira…cálmate quieres…estos son mis problemas si te lo dije fue porque pensé que entenderías y me apoyarías…ya vi que no así que cada quien con sus problemas de acuerdo- se levanto del sofá y se dirigía a su cuarto

-¡Porque siempre hacen lo mismo los hombres! ¡¿Rendirse a la primera?!- le grite cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación

Estaba molesta yo dándole consejos y el dándose por vencido así nada mas pero si no era uno tenía que ser el otro…así que me decidí a llamar a Sora, marque su número y al tercer timbrado me contesto:

_-¿Hola?- _dijo una voz

-Sora… soy yo Kari- respondí un poco nerviosa porque la voz de mi amiga sonaba…triste

_-Si…lo se tengo tu número registrado_- contesto con un tono de aparentar gracia

-Bueno y ¿como estas?- tenía que ser sutil y nada directa

-_Pues… un poco ocupada…lo siento Kari tengo que irme otro día platicamos…_-dijo y colgó

Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería saber absolutamente de nada yo peleada con mi hermano… enamorada del novio de mi amiga….un momento dije ¿enamorada? Bueno como sea tenia que hacer algo para que Tai se sintiera mejor…

El fin de semana seguí igual con mi hermano trataba de hablarle y el solo me rechazaba me hacía a un lado y Sora ni hablar me mandaba al buzón así de sencillo y… T.K bueno nada sobre el…el pero fin de semana que he tenido….

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA**

**Hasta aquí esta parte... espero haya sido de su agrado :) hasta el siguiente queridos lectores!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	5. Conflicto Parte 2

**Holiz! aquí el capítulo nuevo :3 Gracias por dejar reviews (anaiza 18 y también IVYMON, espero haberlos escrito bien jeje) y por supuesto a los lectores ;). Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia y bueno... los dejo leer n.n**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

El lunes por la mañana intente hablar con mi hermano por supuesto que el me saludo con un Buenos Días pero solo eso… al llegar al colegio a la primera persona que me encontré fue a:

-¡Kari! T.K me dijo que se fueron a la feria sin nosotros que malos…¿se divirtieron?- llego una chica rubia saludándome de esa forma

-Si fue divertido…- mi contestación no fue muy convincente

-¿Si?... ¡porque el me dijo que se la paso increíble contigo!- respondió muy animada

¿Enserio?-sentí como mis ojos de alzaban como platos

-Bueno…parece que te sorprende demasiado- me miro un poco extrañada

-¿Qué? ¡No! Jaja yo también me la pase muy bien aunque hubiera estado mejor que fueran tu y…Davis- ese último nombre lo dije con un poco de flojera

-¡Mira! Hablando del rey de Roma aquí viene tu…¡novio!- dijo en un tono burlón

-¡Eh!- fingí emoción

-Hola chicas…¿como están?...- llego el castaño y me abrazo por la cintura

-Bien- respondimos al unísono

-¿Y que tal estuvo la feria?- pregunto de nuevo Davis

-¡Bueno T.K y Kari se divirtieron mucho!- contesto Catalina y pude notar que la expresión en su rostro no era de mucha felicidad

-¿Enserio…?- me miro con seriedad- Kari podemos hablar…

-Seguro…- respondí sabiendo un poco lo que me esperaba reclamos y celos… nos sentamos en una banca teníamos unos minutos antes de que empezaran las clases

-Creo que las cosas entre nosotros no están nada bien- dijo con un poco de pesadez

-¿Eso crees?- pregunte demasiado sorprendida no me esperaba eso mucho menos de el

-Si… tal vez sea mejor darnos un tiempo sabes…es que la verdad creo que me estoy enamorando de…alguien más…- no podía creer lo que escuchaba la mayoría de las chicas sentiría que cae en un abismo yo a diferencia de ellas sentía un gran alivio como si me quitaran algo de encima

-Creo que tienes razón…- fingí tristeza

-Te prometo que si no funciona…volveré por ti- me dijo y puso una mano sobre mi hombro

-¡¿Perdón?!- esa fue la respuesta más tonta que he escuchado jamás- si no funciona no es mi problema Davis ¡¿entiendes?!

Me levante de la banca muy molesta pero al mismo tiempo demasiado aliviada por aquello…De repente y son darme cuenta vi a una pelirroja con la mirada perdida me acerque y me senté a su lado…aunque ella no noto mi presencia así que tuve que decir su nombre para llamar su atención…

-¡Sora! ¡Despierta!- le grite y ella giro su cabeza mirándome

-Hola Kari…-me respondió con un desgane obvio

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunte un poco preocupada ella no solía ser así

-¿Bien? No…no lo se…-dijo con la actitud anterior

-De acuerdo…¿por qué? ¿Es por lo del viernes acaso?- tenía que encontrar la forma de arrglar las cosas entre estos dos

-Para serte sincera si…es por eso…- esta vez quiso fingir una sonrisa cosa que a todos nos falla cuando nos sentimos raros

-¿Por que? ¿Que acaso hay alguien más y no quieres romperle el corazón a mi hermano?- tengo que admitir que lo que más quería era saber todo y convencer a mi hermano de que luchara por el amor de Sora

-Bueno no es que haya alguien más…pero con el he pasado tanto que… no sé qué es lo que deba sentir por el- lo dijo con una expresión en su rostro que claramente mostraba una confusión que ni yo alguna vez había sentido

-Creo que deberías pensar bien las cosas amiga…porque al menos sabes lo que siente Tai solo debes darte cuanta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el- cada vez que salían palabras de mi boca sentía como si todo eso debiera decírmelo para mí con otro sentido…pero hacia a mi

-Si eso supongo…aunque será difícil estar con él en las clases…-después de esto sonó el timbre anunciando que las clases ya estaban por comenzar así que ambas nos levantamos del asiento en el que estábamos y nos despedimos con una sonrisa…

Me dirigí a mi salón pero antes de ello una brazo se me cruzo levante la vista y lo vi a el la única persona que podía hacer que mi mundo fuera bello o todo un desastre

-¡Hola!- dijo lo bastante fuerte como para sacarme de mis pensamientos

-Que tal T.K-le respondí con un gesto amable a pesar de lo que había sucedido la noche del viernes

-Te vi hablando con Sora- esa respuesta no la esperaba

-Si… somos buenas amigas y nos gusta compartir cosas- le dije sin mucho interés y comencé a caminar ignorando su brazo

-¿Tratas de resolver los problemas de otros antes de los tuyos?- me pregunto en forma preocupada

-¡Yo no tengo problemas!- dije un poco molesta…porque solo tenia un problema…el!

-Eso dicen todos…pero por ahora ambos tenemos un problema muy grande- esta vez su expresión de susto me preocupo

-¿Qué clase de problema?-pregunte intrigada

-Catalina…-

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en el siguiente! Chao queridos lectores...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	6. Uniones y separaciones

**Holitaz! wow! ya vamos en el capítulo 6! que genial! jiji ya saben que espero que les guste mucho y bueno cualquier sugerencia pueden dejarla en sus reviews... ;D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-¿Catalina?...- pregunte mas que sorprendida…¿como ella podría convertirse en un gran problema?

-Si, lo que pasa es que ella cree…que…bueno ya ves nosotros fuimos a la feria…entonces ella pensó…que nosotros…algo…-su explicación mas revuelta y confusa no podia ser

-Quieres explicarte mejor…- dije mientras levantaba las cejas

-Ah…-dio un suspiro y continuo- ella piensa que nosotros hicimos algo ese dia…algo…malo

-¿Malo?- o yo era muy lenta para entender o el no sabia explicar

-Si algo indebido…como engañar a nuestras respectivas parejas…-

-¿Como si nos hubiéramos besado y declarado amores?- mi mente iba cada vez repitiendo esa escena en la que le me confesó que le recordaba a aquella chica

-Algo asi…por supuesto que eso no sucedió…pero ella no lo cree- dijo nerviosamente supuse que el también se figuro ese momento

-Bueno hay que convencerla…además solo fuimos como amigos- dije con un puchero ¿mi amiga me creía capaz de hacer algo con su novio?...

-Eso es lo mismo que yo pienso…pero sabes tratare de explicarle porque fuimos y todo…no quiero meterte en un lio- hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Pues ya me has metido asi que no te preocupes ella y yo somos buenas amigas y creo que será mejor que yo hable con ella…-ahora discutíamos por ver quien se lo explicaba

-¡Pero yo soy su novio!-

-Y yo su amiga…además los hombres aveces no tienen tanto tacto para estas cosas-

-¡Pero yo soy su novio!-seguía escudándose en lo mismo

-¡¿Tu mismo dijiste que las cosas no andaban del todo bien entre ustedes y ahora vienes a decirme el problema y que soy incapaz de hacerme cargo de ello?!-comenzaba a desesperarme

-De acuerdo ambos hablaremos con ella- termino la discusión y se sentó en un lugar vacio…yo hice lo mismo solo que me senté demasiado lejos de el realmente estaba molesta…

Cada minuto que pasaba me daba cuenta de que…mi vida empeoraba mi ex novio me había dejado por otra chica, quien me gustaba era el novia de mi amiga, las cosas con mi hermano estaban relativamente mal y para mi mala suerte mis calificaciones iban de mal en peor…no sé que es lo que me pasa pero si no quería seguir así debía de tomar el control sin piedad alguna y tomar decisiones fuertes y radicales para mejorarlo no iba a soportar ni un segundo más viviendo así.

Al final de la clase nos encontramos con Catalina yo comencé por decirle absolutamente todo lo que paso dijo que estaba bien aunque su mirada no me dejo tranquila, se fue con el chico rubio y no los vi por el resto del día.

Cuando llegue a mi casa vi a mi hermanos con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Tai…-salude aunque no esperaba respuesta

-Hola hermanita…¡¿como estas?!- me respondió muy alegre y aun con esa sonrisa

-Pues…bien pero creo que tu estas mejor…¿verdad?-

-¡Si! ¡Es que tenias razón Kari…solo lo intente y resulto mejor de lo que me hubiera gustado!-estaba realmente emocionado

-Bueno... ¿que acaso Sora y tu ya son novios?-dije en tono burlon

-¡Si! ¿¡Como supiste!?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡¿Que no sabias?!...bueno eso no importa el punto es que ya somos novios y estoy muy feliz y ¡tu conmigo!- los hombres no saben dar detalles

-¡Pues me alegro mucho por ti hermano!- dije y lo abrace con mucha fuerza las cosas por fin empezaban a mejorar.

Mi hermano hablo como loco sobre como sucedió y esas cosas pero eso ya es otra historia que le pediré a Sora que me la cuente ella lo hará mejor estoy segura de ello, fui a mi habitación y cerre la puerta decidí encender la computadora y entrar a mi correo al entrar vi a T.K conectado no es que no quisiera hablarle pero no lo hice tenía miedo de hacerlo nunca me había sentido asi pero de repente el me hablo y leí el mensaje que decía:

_"Hola chica sabes creo que mi ex novia no quedo muy convencida con lo que dijimos…por suerte ese problema ya se ha terminado"._

¿Acaso dijo ex novia?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

**Bueno hasta aquí y espero pronto poder actualizar ambas historias... Bye!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	7. Te quiero

**Holiz! bueno aquí actualizando la historia... espero que les este yendo muy bien y bueno ya los dejo leer jeje :D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Al leer el mensaje respondí:

-¿Cómo que ex novia?-

"Si ella y yo terminamos por la discusión entre sus celos y…"

-Y que mas…-

"Bueno le dije que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella que antes"

No respondí nada deje que continuara.

"Así que la decisión de ambos fue terminar como buenos o supuestos amigos"

-Bueno al menos ya no estarán peleando- respondí supuse que estaría triste por ello

"Si eso ya es un punto muy positivo"

-¿Y estas triste?- pregunte no sé porque pero por dentro sentí una felicidad en la que ni yo cabia

"Pues digamos que triste no estoy, más bien estoy decepcionado de su actitud…pero que le vamos a hacer si a ella le gusta actuar de esa forma"

-Si es verdad- estaba muy emocionada y cada vez sentía más revuelto mi estomago…pero no es nada o ¿sí?

"Bueno ya debo irme…nos veremos mañana en el colegio"

-Seguro-conteste a su mensaje

"Kari"

-Dime-

"Te quiero"

Fue lo último que dijo ya que no hubo respuesta mía porque me quede pasmada…que significaba ese "te quiero" es como un te quiero de amigos o…¡no! Claro que es un te quiero de amigos.

Después de un rato llame a Sora quería felicitarle por su relación con mi hermano asi que marque su número y espere a que tomara la llamada.

#¿Hola?#

-Sora ¡hola!- estaba alegre de que contestara

#Hola pequeñita…em…¿pasa algo?#

-No…más bien creo que la que tiene que decir algo es otra persona…¿no te parece?-

# am…jeje…si ya te enteraste bueno es que fue todo muy lindo#

-Bien tengo tiempo y ganas como para oírte- conteste

# De acuerdo estábamos platicando de la clase y de repente el…bueno el me intento besar pero al instante se alejo, así que yo…fue un impulso…tome su rostro y…solo lo bese#

-¡Vaya! ¡Si que te has vuelto atrevida!- dije emocionada mientras imaginaba su rostro enrojecido

# jeje ya te he dicho que fue un impulso…pero bueno después de eso solo me dijo que el siempre me iba a cuidar y proteger además de quererme y darme felicidad#

Me quede sin palabras ¿así de cursi podía ser mi hermano?

# y me pregunto lo que tanto esperaba y lo bese de nuevo en respuesta de…SI#

-¡Que hermoso Sora!-

#si lo se Tai puede ser muy lindo a veces#

-Si ya veo hasta me impresiona que te lo haya dicho-

# a mi también…pero bueno y ¿qué tal van las cosas con T.K?#

-¡¿Cómo?!- ¿ella sabe?

# Ahh…Kari por favor no finjas que no te interesa o te sorprende me entere de que ya no sale mas con Catalina…¿qué harás entonces?#

-Yo…bueno no lo se aun creo que esta sensible por ello-

# Bien pero ya sabes que puedes tener una oportunidad ¿no?#

-Am… tal vez si tal vez no…solo el tiempo lo dirá- respondí tímidamente

# Yo creo que él siente algo por ti#

-¿Ah así?... y ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunte ansiosa de la respuesta

#Bueno si hablaras mas con Matt te enterarías de muchas cosas# dijo sin mucho interés

-¡Sora! ¡No seas mala, anda dime que pasa!- prácticamente le rogué

# ¡okey! Tranquila… T.K le comento a Matt que…ya sabes empezabas a atraerle además de que porque eres muy bonita, tu actitud le fascinaba, dijo que eras como la chica perfecta o algo así#

No respondí nada solo sentí como mi estomago me daba molestias mas de lo normal y como mi boca no podía musitar sonido alguno.

# ¡Kari! ¡¿Sigues ahí?! # escuche su preocupada voz de mi amiga…pero no podía decir absolutamente nada.

Reaccione y conteste: -Si disculpa es que me distraje con algo-

# de acuerdo…mira piensa en lo que te he dicho ¿me lo prometes?#

-Si te lo prometo…mañana nos vemos- dije aun en un estado perdido

# Muy bien adiós! #

-Adiós- y colgué el teléfono

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Bueno hasta aquí... hasta la próxima! ¡chao!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	8. Neutralidad casi absoluta

**Hola! disculpen por no actualizar, pero he tenido mucha tarea y no había podido subir capítulo :) gracias por sus reviews y sobre todo por seguir la historia GRACIAS!**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Después de esa pequeña charla con Sora mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas recordando lo que me había dicho…"la chica perfecta para él" como iba a ser eso posible si solo llevábamos 2 semanas en el mismo colegio y de conocernos esto cada vez era más confuso para mí porque él no me mostraba muchas señales de tener interés… ¿o si? Bueno que mas daba solo el tiempo diría lo que pasaría…después de eso me quede dormida…

(Sonido de despertador)

Apague ese molesto sonido que cada mañana hacia que mi sueño terminara en el momento justo más interesante…claro que esta noche no había soñado o no lo había recordado por lo menos hasta ahora…recordé la conversación con T.K y con mi amiga Sora…y yo seguía confundida no estaba segura de que es lo que hoy iba a pasar en el colegio pero…tenía que ir por mucho que quisiera evitarlo…así que después de arreglarme y tomar un pequeño desayuno me fui, deje a mi hermano porque el siempre salía corriendo y no pensaba llegar retrasada por su culpa.

Al caminar dos cuadras de distancia de mi casa escuche que alguien me gritaba:

-¡Kari! ¡Espérame!-

Di la vuelta y vi a Tai corriendo hacia mi dirección me detuve unos instantes y al poco tiempo me alcanzo agitado…

-Ah…creí que no te alcanzaría- dijo tomando aire rápidamente

No dije nada y sentía que mi rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo…el de inmediato lo noto

-¿Te sucede algo?- dijo mientras continuaba caminando

-Am…no- dije sin mucho interés claro que me pasaba algo…

-¿Segura? ¿Es por Davis?- pregunto como si no hubiera respondido la vez anterior

-Pues…no…-olvide que él no sabía sobre nuestra ruptura- a decir verdad estoy más tranquila por eso.

-¿Eso? ¿Pues que paso que yo no me entere?- dijo sorprendido

-Es que tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que yo te metiera más… Davis y yo terminamos- respondí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…hoy no me sentía yo…

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamo algo asustado

-¿Qué?- dije extrañada mientras levantaba una ceja

-Pero… si tu y él se querían ¿no?- seguía sin entender

-Las cosas no andaban muy bien que digamos, así que decidimos dar por terminada nuestra relación- sentía como mi voz sonaba desinteresada y neutra

-Bueno…ya…pero no te siento tu- dijo justo lo que yo pensé hace unos momentos

-¿Si? Mmm… que raro… tal vez aun tenga un poco de sueño- espere su reacción a que asintiera a mi respuesta

-Si…eso espero…pero si te sientes mal o quieres hablar ya sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo hermanita- me dedico una cálida sonrisa la cual trate de responder con el mismo sentimiento

Llegamos a la escuela y vi como el se dirigía a Sora mientras ella me saludaba con la mano desde lejos y yo le devolvía el saludo…camine hasta mi salón y sin querer con la mirada busque a T.K quien aun no llegaba… vi a Davis que por cierto esquivaba mi mirada no le di importancia y me senté en una banca con los dos asientos vacios…sentía como todos me observaban extrañados casi siempre llegaba y saludaba a todos hablaba con todos y esas cosas pero ahora fue indiferente para mí que ellos estuvieran ahí…

-Hola Kari- me saludo una voz conocida muy animada

-¡Hola!- prácticamente lo grite porque me emocione mucho al ver a Mimi… una gran amiga del pasado la abrace con mucho entusiasmo y ella correspondió este

-¿Como has estado? No te había visto por aquí en la escuela hasta que pase y te vi!-

-¡Bien! ¡Me da mucho gusto encontrarte! ¿Como te ha ido?- seguía animada nunca crei que ella haría que volviera a ser la misma

-Jaja muy bien de hecho…me tengo que ir- dijo un poco triste-¿pero que te parece si en el descanso nos vemos?

-¡Si! ¡Adelante hagámoslo!- respondí y nos despedimos con otro gran abrazo…en cuanto la vi salir entro el chico rubio e inmediatamente sentí como mi estomago comenzaba a molestarme de nuevo.

-Hola…- se acerco a mí con timidez T.K

-Hola- conteste tratando de fingir mis nervios

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-

C-laro- todo se desvanecía ante mis ojos y solo estaba él en aquel momento los demás no me importaban solo él y nadie más que el.

Comenzamos a platicar sin mencionar ni una sola palabra sobre la conversación de la noche anterior. Hasta que llego el profesor y la clase empezó.

Después de cuatro tediosas horas de clases que ni siquiera entendí…fue hora del descanso y busque a Mimi por todos lados no fue sino hasta que la encontré platicando muy amigablemente con un chico rubio de ojos azules…que se parecía demasiado a T.K pero obviamente no podía ser el si estaba justo a mi lado…pero su voz me interrumpió.

¡Mira! Mi hermano siempre tan coqueto- dijo un poco burlón

¿Tu hermano?...-pregunte confundida

-Si…Matt- respondió un poco extrañado

-Ohm si que tonta Matt el amigo de mi hermano…-como pude olvidar eso!

-Descuida…-me dedico una sonrisa de lo mas sincera

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKK**

**bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado hasta el siguiente!**

**:D**

**Vane muki-lou**


	9. Cercanos

**WOLA perdonen que tarde, pero he estado ocupada :S trataré de ser más frecuente :D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL**

Espere pacientemente a que Mimi notara nuestra presencia…pero tardo unos cuantos minutos que a mí me parecieron pocos al lado de T.K y volteo mirándome sorprendida y algo asustada como si acabara de ver un fantasma o algo parecido

-Ka… Kari- dijo nerviosamente la chica

-¿Hermano? ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo una voz seguida de la de Mimi

-Hola…-respondimos T.K y yo al unisonó

-Solo pasábamos por aquí- termino la frase T.K

-Ah… ya veo- contesto su hermano

-Si bueno creo que los veremos más tarde de acuerdo- finalizo el rubio me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia otro lugar mientras yo seguía en un colapso sin entender- ¡Kari!

-¿Eh? Ah lo siento estaba pensando en lo que acaba de pasar- dije nerviosamente

-Jaja no te preocupes si yo no conociera a mi hermano tendría la misma cara- se burlo un poco

-¿Cómo? ¿Pues de que me perdí?- a pesar de su burla quería saber lo que el sabias y yo no

-Si… digamos que mi hermano es todo un Casanova…- dijo con tal naturalidad que supe que no mentía

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta pensado acaso en jugar con los sentimientos de mi amiga?!-

-Tranquila…- dijo mientras trataba de clamarme estaba un poco alterada

-¡¿Tranquila?! ¡¿Sabes que ella se emociona fácilmente con cualquier chico lindo que la trata bien?!- estaba furiosa

-Pues…no sabía- contesto con la mirada perdida…y el momento se volvió incomodo

-Lo siento…es que es mi amiga y me preocupo- me disculpe

-No hay problema- me dijo sin mirarme

No sabía que decir o hacer en verdad había sido my dura con él?.. romper el silencio Kari rómpelo..!

-Sabes…- lo dijo muy bajo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustada temiendo lo peor

-No deberías preocuparte tanto mi hermano es un Casanova pero no por gusto…-

-¿Como que no por gusto?- seguía sin entender

-Pues solo es así con las chicas que en verdad le atraen no es un mujeriego ni nada por el estilo- me miro directamente a los ojos y sentí que enrojecía

-Oh…así que puedo estar tranquila- conteste mientras desviaba mi mirada a otro lado

-Si…- sentía su mirada pero no me atrevía a corresponderle- kari…

Al decir mi nombre gire para mirarlo y… de la nada sentí un calor muy cerca de mis labios y provenía de los labios de T.K que cada vez estaban mas cerca de los mios…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLL**

**Uhh siempre los dejo en la mejor parte jajaja me encanta eso XD hasta el siguiente**

**Vane muki-lou**


	10. Ilusiones, peleas y decepciones

**Wiii! ya les taigo el siguiente capítulo! espero que les guste! C:**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

A pesar de que el momento en que nuestros labios sentí que fue eterno valió la pena esa espera tan larga que no solo había sido de segundos sino de días, cuando por fin se juntaron sellándose uno con el otro sentí un gran alivio porque por fin estaba pasando aquel momento con el que había soñado desde el primer momento en que lo vi… nunca antes había besado a una persona con tanta satisfacción y amor fue algo dulce y un poco apasionado… estoy segura de que duramos unos segundos pero ese momento comenzaba a hacerse eterno en mi memoria era como si deseara que el mundo se detuviera y nunca acabara, pero no fue así a la falta de aire (maldita falta de aire) nos separamos y ambos nos miramos entendiendo lo que acaba de suceder y por supuesto sentía como enrojecía mi piel y un calor tremendo me envolvía…

-¡¿Qué?!- escuche una voz gritar que me pareció muy familiar pero cuando vi de quien se trataba ya era demasiado tarde

-¡Tai! ¡Suéltalo!..- gritaba desesperadamente mientras mi hermano tenia al rubio en el piso y apunto de darle un buen golpe

-¡¿Como te atreves a besar a mi hermanita!?- estaba realmente alterado

-¡Oye!- escuche otra voz que al ver que se trataba de Matt y se abalanzaba sobre mi propio hermano

-¡Kari! ¿Que es lo que está pasando?- llego mi amiga Mimi seguida de Sora

-Pues…- sentí que me sonrojaba de nuevo al recordar el momento…y mientras mi mente se perdía la pelea de dos ahora se convertía en un de cuatro porque Davis sin siquiera ser llamado se había metido

-¡Oigan!- alzo la voz la pelirroja en forma de regaño, todos al oír el llamado se detuvieron a mirar a Sora

-El empezó- decía mi hermano

-¿Qué?- respondía T.K

-Más vale que no te metas con el Yagami- decía furioso el otro rubio

-Deja a Tai- reprochaba Davis

-¡Basta!- esta vez fue Mimi- así no se solucionan las cosas ¿entienden?

-¡Pero el la beso!- decía mi hermano señalando a T.K

-¿Y?...- esta fue Sora

-¿Como que y?... es mi hermana y no dejare que un Casanova como su hermano hiera sus sentimientos- exclamo mientras recordaba la forma en que yo también había actuado con respecto a Mimi

-¡Hey!.. ¿Casanova? ¿Tienes envidia acaso Yagami?- se burlaba Matt no entendía porque le decía Yagami si eran buenos amigos

-¡Tú! Ni te metas-

-Oye si creíste que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como lo golpeabas te equivocas-

-Mira Matt no quiero discutir contigo… así que no te metas de acuerdo lo único que quiero es que no lastime a mi hermanita…¡eso es todo!-

-¡Oye no puedes decidir mi vida!- exclame un poco alterada y me marche con los ojos llorosos sentí que alguien me seguía supuse que era mi hermano y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un rubio de ojos azules

-Kari…- dijo más bien en un murmullo

-T.K…lo de mi hermano no le prestes atención es muy sobre…-no pude continuar debido a que el poso un de sus dedos en mis labios

-Tiene razón…- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

-¿Qué?- sentía como lagrimas de mis ojos comenzaban a caer

-Lo siento Kari…pero tal vez tu hermano no esté equivocado del todo- veía su mirada triste

-¡No! ¡No te creo nada!- dije sin contener mas las lagrimas

-¡Ya déjalo!...entiéndelo- fueron sus últimas palabras y solo veía como se marchaba…de mi vida

Corrí y me marche del colegio a pesar de que faltaba medio horario corrí sin sentido alguno sin dirección y cuando levante la vista me encontré con aquella feria a la cual fuimos el y yo y fue ahí donde descubrí que de verdad sentía algo por el… y pensaba que era un error haberme fijado en el…eso era en ese entonces ahora no me cabe duda alguna…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**U_U bueno no todo es perfecto... espero que de verdad que haya sido de su agrado ;3 hasta el próximo!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	11. La verdad

**Holaaa! aquí actualizando capitulo :3 gracias por dejar reviews y seguir la historia! **

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Me detuve a recordar un poco lo sucedido ese día y no podía dejar de llorar me había enamorado y ahora era inevitable negarlo lo sabía porque me dolía como una herida profunda que rodeaba todo mi cuerpo… y nunca sanaría, después de darme cuenta de que me estaba haciendo daño recordar aquel día quise desviar mi mente a cualquier tema que se me ocurriera pero era imposible como respirar él era en todo lo que pensaba…camine esta vez sabia que quería ir a mi casa y ahí fue donde llegue, entre a la casa y como era de esperar estaba vacía, me dirigí a mi habitación y al entrar escuche que tocaban la puerta… pensaba en dejar que la persona se marchara hasta que escuche una voz que ciertamente no esperaba.

-¡Kari! Abre la puerta se que estas ahí- la abrí para asegurar que era quien yo pensaba

-¿Catalina?- estaba más sorprendida pero mi rostro afligido no lo mostro

-Si…supuse que no esperabas verme por aquí… ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro…- dije aun confundida- ¿porque estas aquí?

-Wow.. Que directa eres pero supongo que te mereces una explicación después de todo…mira se que hemos tenido problemas, pero a pesar de todo somos…amigas- dijo un poco apenada

-¡Claro que somos amigas!..- y por un momento la sonrisa salió sin siquiera un poco de esfuerzo… sabia que habíamos tenido problemas pero ella era una buena amistad que me alegraba que volviera

-Si…- sonrió tiernamente- pero no vine a decirte esto y ponernos de cursis, vine porque…bueno supe lo que paso el día de hoy

-Ah…- fue lo único que pude decir antes de recordar todo lo que había pasado y mi depresión regresaba de nuevo

-Mira… te sonara raro pero quiero que sepas una cosa Kari- y levanto mi cara para que la viera a los ojos- T.K en verdad te quiere…

-No lo creo- dije desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana

-Lo digo en serio lo conozco y bueno… la verdad es que creo que debe de ser eso por lo cual me dejo- a pesar de que sus palabras no eran muy animadoras sabia que en algo tenia razón

-Mira no quiero sonar grosera pero en este momento es de lo que menos quiero hablar-

-Vale vale pero ya te lo he dicho la verdad es que antes de que el yo termináramos nuestra relación le pregunte si había alguien más…-

-¿En serio?- dije fingiendo sorpresa

-Si…y su respuesta fue que como no le gustaba mentir… pues que si había alguien de quien se había enamorado y no creo que sea su vecina Kari…- siempre decía las cosas de una forma que me hacia sentir diferente como que me diera cuenta de las cosas con sus indirectas

-¿Catalina de verdad tenemos que hablar de estas cosas ahora?- sabia que lo que decía era verdad pero entre mas hablaba mi corazón latía con más fuerza y los recuerdos venían acompañados con el dolor

-Hm… bueno yo solo estaba haciendo que te dieras cuenta de las cosas sabes T.K aunque no lo parezca puede dejarse llevar por muchas cosas y creo que una de ellas fue lo que tu hermano dijo…pero creo que es algo que tienes que pensar con más claridad…vale te dejo Kari…-

-Está bien nos vemos gracias por venir en verdad significa mucho- ella solo me abrazo y me susurró al oído "no lo dejes ir" después de esto se marcho

Me dejo confundida con sus palabras…y resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza hasta que mi hermano llego e interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-¡Kari!- corrió a darme un abrazo que yo no correspondí- estuve buscándote como loco ¿estuviste aquí todo el rato? ¿Porque te fuiste así? Debiste ser más prudente…lo siento muchísimo- y me abrazo con más fuerza

-Está bien…- lo separe de mi y camine a mi cuarto sin mirar hacia atrás sentía que los ojos se me caerían de la tristeza cerré la puerta y me tire sobre mi cama hundida en mis pensamientos, después de un rato me quede dormida…

-¡Hey! ¡Kari despierta tienes que ir al colegio!- una voz me despertó y cuando vi el reloj marcaba las 6:19 mencionando que entraba a las 7:00

-Ya voy…-sentía el desgane de mi voz y las lagrimas secas de mi rostro que probablemente derrame en la noche, trate de vestirme lo más rápido posible y en 20 minutos ya estaba lista y salí de mi habitación

-¿Lista?- pregunto mi hermano con el rostro preocupado

-Si…-y sonreí con desgane

-De acuerdo- dijo Tai y salimos del apartamento hacia el instituto el camino fue un total infierno silencioso porque no podía distraer mi mente…eso hasta que llegamos al colegio y al ir entrando esa persona…iba entrando también cruzamos las miradas y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo entero y todo se desvanecía… mi hermano me despertó de mi pequeño transe y me jalo hacia mi salón

-¿Todo bien?...te detuviste de repente- se preocupo

-¿Eh…? Si todo marcha bien- fingí una sonrisa muy convincente

-De acuerdo si no necesitas nada más me iré a mi clase…¿si?-

-Está bien- dije y me metí a mi correspondiente salón, cuando iba entrando T.K iba saliendo por poco y chocamos pero él me dio el paso y sin mirarlo cruce la puerta sentía su mirada pero por mucho que lo deseara no me atreví a voltear… tome asiento junto a la ventana , y aquel rubio de ojos azules que me revolvía el estomago cada vez que me miraba se sentó a mi lado…

-Tenemos que hablar…- dijo con timidez

-No, creo que dejaste las cosas más que claras- conteste sin mirarlo aun

-¿Qué?.. Lo de ayer fue muy confuso…y lo sabes- decía preocupado lo podía notar en su voz

-Si lo fue pero creo que…-no pude terminaron porque mis ojos se aguaron

-Termina la frase…-me pidió

-No debes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas- esta vez las lágrimas salían de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca te haría daño!- alzo un poco la voz pero nadie lo noto debido al ruido que producían

-¡Pues ya lo has hecho! No trates de excusarte- sentía unas ganas terribles de decirle todo absolutamente todo

-¡No! Deja que te explique…- era demasiado insistente

-¡Bueno no entiendes que en verdad no quiero hablarte no quiero verte!- estaba demasiado alterada nunca antes en la vida me había sentido tan mal como en aquel momento

-¡No entiendes tu!- ahora el estaba alterado también

-¿Que quieres que entienda…que jugaste conmigo por un rato?- las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin control alguno y la atención de todos estaba sobre nosotros

-¡No! Quiero que entiendas que…-se detuvo al darse cuenta de que todos nos miraban con asombro- creo que no es un buen lugar para hablar de esto- y me tomo de la mano sacándome del salón yo luchaba contra ello pero obviamente era más fuerte que yo y fue inútil

-¡Suéltame!- dije zafándome y cayendo al piso

-¡¿Estas bien?!- dijo con el rostro sorprendido y preocupado

-Si…- conteste mientras me sobaba el brazo en el que había caído

-Deja que te ayude- me tendió la mano y la rechace- escucha lo que tengo que decirte al menos!

-Bien…habla- dije mientras me levantaba

-Yo…Kari es que yo me iré de aquí…-

-¿Cómo?- que rayos fue lo que ha dicho

-Me iré de Japón regresare a Francia-

-Por…¿por qué?- apenas si podía seguir de pie mis rodillas temblaban no solo por el hecho de estar frente a él…más bien sentía que lo perdía, el se iba y nunca mas regresaría…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Bueno eso es todo! hasta el siguiente! :D**

**Vane muki-lou**


	12. Pensamientos

**Holiz! aquí actualizando rapidamente :'D por fin algo de tiempo jeje... Gracias a los que han dejado reviews en verdad significa mucho... en especial a los que siguen la historia :3**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

-Kari…- me vio preocupado y no era para exagerar pero tal y como me sentía no creo que me viera del todo bien- mira yo también siento muy feo irme de tu lado…mas ahora

-¿Cómo?- sus palabras en ese momento para mí no tenían sentido

-Si…me duele porque…porque yo…bueno es que…- notaba como cada vez su rostro tomaba un color rojo

-Es que…- sentía una especie de nerviosismo

-¡Yo te amo…!- lo dijo demasiado rápido y a la vez despacio que me fue difícil no imaginar que estaba soñando… pero antes de poder procesar aquellas palabras sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos ambos saboreando aquel beso que probablemente seria el ultimo… todo me pareció tan rápido como unas fotografías eras capaz de ver el momento o la escena pero incapaz de saber como ocurría la siguiente… cuando me percate de esto ya estábamos abrazándonos tiernamente sentía como él me aprisionaba con gran fuerza entre sus brazos hasta que me soltó y me miro a los ojos, nos sabia como reaccionar a eso pero nuestras miradas seguían clavadas la una con la otra…

-Quiero que sepas que no me estoy yendo por gusto…sino porque bueno mi abuela esta muy mal y tenemos que estar con ella- me respondió aun mirándome a los ojos

-Eso quiere decir que vas a volver…¿no?- dije esperanzada

-Supongo…-

-¿No está seguro?- que se suponía que debes pensar cuando alguien te dice supongo…

-Pues no…la verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo tarde mi abuela en recuperarse…tal vez tenga que estudiar de nuevo allá en Francia y terminar la escuela allá-

-Ah…- fue mi única respuesta

-Pero aun así seguiremos hablándonos…- creo que intento hacerme sentir mejor…

-Si claro-le conteste- bueno voy a buscar a Mimi tengo que hablar con ella

Me di la vuelta sin voltear sabia que al irse el encontraría a otra persona porque así son los hombres siempre se enamoran o dicen estarlo y no es verdad siempre buscan en cualquier lugar el amor sea con quien sea siempre y cuando la persona le corresponda o hasta que esta lo haga… me sentía mal conmigo misma por tener esos pensamientos pero que mas podía esperar, el y yo no éramos nada solo "amigos" no es como que estuviera aprisionado a mi ni yo a él, aunque yo sabía de sobra que eso de olvidar a una persona como lo era él me sería realmente difícil pero no imposible entre más pronto se marchara sería mejor para mi…

-¡Hey! ¡Kari!- escuche una voz agitada detrás de mi

-¿Mimi?- dije al verla un poco cansada se veía que acababa de correr

-Ah… me alegra haberte alcanzado…-dijo mientras respiraba aceleradamente

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo…-

-Oh… pues no estas cosas pasan asi que no tiene mucha importancia- mentirosa- y que hacías con Matt eh?

-¿Matt?- pude notar una sonrisa boba en sus labios- pues nos estamos conociendo es muy lindo sabes…

-¿Ah sí?.. no lo sabía-

-Bueno tal vez sea porque no lo conoces, pero tú ¿qué piensas sobre él?- me pregunto con una mirada esperanzadora

-Pues… si a ti te agrada, sabes que yo te apoyare en la decisión que tomes- dije finalmente, tenía que ser cuidadosa con mis palabras porque en ese momento no sabía como reaccionaria o diría

-Ay…Kari siempre apoyándome… pero aun no me ha declarado nada, tal vez no le guste de esa forma- su mirada cambio a una mas triste

-¡Oye! ¿Quién es la que siempre me dice que sea positiva?- dije en forma de regaño

-Bueno, pero no es lo mismo-

-¡Claro que sí!- tenía mi postura clara

-Creo que debo esperar a ver qué es lo que pase y bueno no ilusionarme por si las dudas…¿no?- su mirada me rogaba apoyo

-Si, pienso lo mismo…no querrás llevarte una grande decepción…- recordé mi mas reciente decepción

-Bien, iré a buscar a Sora… la verdad es que desde que esta con Tai casi no puedo hablar con ella- dijo algo triste, pero burlona

-¡Es cierto…!- recordaba que a decir verdad yo tampoco había tenido oportunidad de platicar con ella- ¿puedo acompañarte?

-¡Por supuesto! Sería muy divertido las tres juntas, vamos!- exclamo emocionada y corrimos en busca de la pelirroja

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Hasta aquí este capítulito... espero que le haya gustado, esta pequeñito pero bonito jijiji :D **

**Hasta el siguiente**

**Vane muki-lou**


	13. Amor a primera vista

**Holiz! lamento no haber actualizado antes... ;( es que tengo mucha tarea y para colmo no tenía internet D: pero ya les traigo la continuación de este fic... después actualizaré el otro :) Gracias por la espera**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cruzamos la mitad de la escuela en busca de Sora hasta que por fin la hallamos en un árbol recostada sin mi hermano, extraño en ellos, y corrimos emocionadas a ella mientras observaba como nos veía feliz y un poco asustada por la forma en que nos acercábamos, pero justo antes de llegar a la chica me detuve aunque Mimi no pudo frenar y cayó encima de mi amiga.

-¡Auch!- exclamaron las dos adoloridas pero entre risas, se acomodaron y tome asiento entre ellas

-Chicas que sucede pareciera que me extrañaron como si no me hubieran visto durante años- siguió riendo y Mimi también

-Bueno… creo que nos hace falta una buena charla de chicas- dije al fin lo que hizo terminar con sus risas

-Kari…porque no te veo tan feliz…?- escuche su voz preocupada de Sora sin embargo yo no la miraba solo observaba el suelo verde con tierra

-Es solo que…- quiso continuar Mimi pero la interrumpí

-T.K se va…- lo había dicho como si fuera muy natural de todas formas ya me lo había repetido bastante tiempo en mi mente que ya no sonaba nostálgico

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron las dos ya que ninguna lo sabía yo solo guarde silencio

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible cuando te dijo eso?!- estaba muy alterada Sora

-Hoy…después de la pelea entre los chicos- respondí

-y…¿como te sientes?- esta vez la pregunta correspondía a Mimi

-no se… - me parecía que no podía decir ni triste ni feliz nose porque pero no me había sorprendido tanto aquella noticia- pero dejemos de hablar de mi ¿ qué tal van ustedes con sus asuntos amorosos?

-¡Bien…! Si conocieran a Matt wow! Quedarían sorprendidas es tooodo un caballero!- dijo la chica de cabellos rosas emocionada

-¿Enserio? A mi no me parece tan buen muchacho además tiene demasiadas amigas y con lo celosa que eres tú no se podrían desatar un campo de batalla con sus peleas- dijo la pelirroja entre risas

-Pero ellas son solo sus amigas, hoy que los vi creo que va enserio contigo Mimi- le guiñe el ojo

-¿Tu crees?- respondió con ojos soñadores

-Uhm…- hizo una mueca Sora- pues de todas formas yo creo que deberías irte con cuidado en una de esas te puede dar una sorpresa

-Si…hay por favor chicas no soy tan tonta sé lo que hago si él cree que a la primera caeré pues está muy equivocado, tiene que ganarme de una u otra forma- dijo muy segura de sí misma

-¿Y que tal tú Sora? Como van las cosas con mi hermano?- dije antes de que comenzaran más preguntas sobre mí

-¡Oh! Eso va muy bien en realidad ya estamos tratando de darnos un espacio propio ya saben él con los chicos yo con las chicas y después los dos juntos, es tan tierno es un lado que casi nunca saca a la luz saben es… diferente conmigo- expreso con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes

Al ver a mis dos amigas hablar sobre amor observaba que sus ojos brillaban y sus sonrisas eran enormes además de que salían sin esfuerzo alguno, y ¿que pasaba conmigo? Nada mis ojos mostraban una luz opaca y cuando tenía que sonreír simplemente no podía me costaba demasiado…

-Bueno chicas tengo que ir al baño las dejare- dije poniéndome de pie sin esperar respuesta alguna

Camine pero no fui al baño como había dicho anteriormente simplemente mi mente no pensaba caminaba no más bien trotaba un poco desesperada mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos espontáneamente pero no tenía una dirección sentía que me dirigía a algún lado que conocía al que quisiera ir pero no lograba entender cual… al fin me detuve enfrente de las canchas de basquetbol esperando verlo, pero no estaba ahí, y al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte lloraba con mas desesperación… lo estaba perdiendo pero no solo a él sino a mi misma sabia que significaba lo amaba y no podía describir como ni porque pero así era lo amaba con todo mi ser fue amor a primera vista…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno hasta aquí sé que esta pequeñito pero bonito jijijiji :3 hasta la próxima!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	14. Rosas

**Hola! hoy me pusé de trabajadora y actualicé jijiji :D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJ**

Caminé sin rumbo alguno mis esperanzas estaban perdidas, pues era cierto nunca antes había sido capaz de decir "te amo" ni siquiere llegue a pensarlo y era increíble que en tan poco tiempo hubiera logrado tener un sentimiento tan grande y puro como ese…

-Kari- saludo alegremente una chica de cabellos violetas

-Yolei… hola- realmente me alegraba de verla y pude tener casi una sonrisa perfecta

-¿Estas bien? Te veo algo seria- dijo haciendo una mueca

-¿eh? Si! Estoy de maravilla gracias por preguntar… ¿Qué tal estas tú?-

-Oh! Muy bien, en realidad acabo de ver a Yamato con una chica muy linda!- estaba entusiasmada

-Tal vez sea Mimi…- dije sin mucho interés

-¿Mimi?...- pregunto confundida- me parece que no la conozco

-Si… Mimi Tachikawa ¿tiene el cabello rosado?- esta vez la pregunta vino de mi parte

-¡Exacto!-

-Bueno… parece que se traen algo entre ellos, es algo lindo supongo- dije al igual sin poner demasido interés ya que la historia la sabia y no era mi mejor momento para pensar en amor

-Pero… es que Kari no entiendes, estaban tomados de las manos como si el chico se estuviera declarando o algo asi y ella con lagrimas en los ojos pero no de tristeza mas bien eran de… felicidad emoción como voy a saber lo yo!- exclamo Yolei casi sin tomar aire y sin pausas

-¡¿Enserio?! Vaya no pensé que fueran a ir tan rápido- después de decir eso justamente paso Mimi con una sonrisa en su rostro pero no iba con Matt- Mimi!

-Ah…Kari!- volteo al instante y se acerco a nosotras- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿A mi? Nada! ¿Qué pasa entre Matt y tu? Yolei dice que los vio juntos habalndo-dije algo entusiasamada

-Ohh… eso… pues se me ha declarado, pero saben que soy una chica muy difícil si me quiere a su lado debe demostrarlo y luchar ¿ no creen?- dijo con la cabeza en alto y con mucha seguridad tanta que me sorprendió

Yolei y yo estábamos boquiabiertas… más Yolei por supuesto quien al parecer empezaba a admirar la actitud de la pelirosa, pero yo solo pensaba ¿Cómo era capaz Mimi de simplemente actuar como si nada sucediera? Era increíble si yo me encontrara en una situación cmo esa la emoción correría por todo mi cuerpo y simplemente no seria capaz de contener el ¡Sí! Dentro de mi…

-Oigan acabo de ver a Matt con la cara de sorprendido una que nunca se le ve- llego Sora incrédula ante lo que había visto

-Debe de haber sido por Mimi- al fin hablo la chica de gafas

-¿Por?- pregunto la peli roja que aun no sabia nada

-Bueno…solo digamos que he cumplido al decir que no seré una chica nada fácil…- seguía con la misma seguridad

-Vaya… pues no creo que se rinda- dije mirando la figura detrás de Sora

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaron mis tres amigas ahí presentes

-Pues…si miran atrás discretamente- y al momento las tres dieron vuelta nada discretas y demasiado obvias para mi gusto, pero no creo qe importara tanto eso sino la figura era Matt y llevaba una ramo de rosas en realidad eran dos unas rosas y otras rojas un rojo muy intenso todas pensamos que se acercaría a Mimi pero en vez de eso se detuvo frente a mí

-Oye… mira mi hermano es un tonto pero piensa que estas muy molesta con el asi que me pidió que te entregara esto de su parte, es demasiado cobarde para dar la cara para el es dificil enfrentar a una chica que realmente quiere en fin… aquí tienes- dio su larga explicación y me ofreció el ramo de rosas rojas… después se dirigió a Mimi y la tomo del brazo- bueno chicas yo me la llevo porque tenemos asuntos pendientes

-Wow…- musitaron las otras dos chicas asombradas

Me quede mirando el ramo fijamente como si me tuvieran hipnotizada esas bellas flores pero no me pondría a pensar en ellos simplemente dije: ¿Creen que esta vez Mimi acepte?

Las chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia mí y pude ver que Yolei diría algo pero Sora la detuvo apuesto a que ella si sabía que no quería entrar en el tema de mis rosas rojas.

-Es probable además Matt es un buen chico saben ahora que lo pienso es caballeroso y tierno si el lo quiere por algo es amigo de Tai- contesto al fin la peli roja

-Si tienes razón ¿Por qué no vamos a espiarlos?- dije divertida

-Me agrada eso…- contesto Yolei con una mirada maliciosa y nos dirigimos a un lugar escondido pero con buena vista hacia los tortolitos sabíamos lo que Mimi quería pero si se excedía con ser una chica difícil seguro que Matt no le rogaría teniendo a tantas amigas por ahí…

**JKJKJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ**

**Bueno chicos nos vemos en el siguiente... Cuídense!**

**Los quiere...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	15. Fiesta

**Holiz! espero que esten muy bien chicos! gracias por dejar sus reviews y seguir la historia :D**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cada que alguien pasaba nos veía extraño pues parecíamos unas chicas chismosas espiando a una pareja de enamorados, pero no es que los espiáramos simplemente esperábamos a que nada malo pasara después de todo Mimi es nuestra amiga y no permitiríamos que cometiera una gran error como en otras tantas ocasiones. Esperamos mucho rato y cuando estuvimos a punto de irnos porque el descanso pronto finalizaría empezó la batalla entre aquellos dos.

-¡No entiendo porque te haces del rogar tanto! ¿Qué acaso no te he demostrado lo que significas para mí?- estalló un chico rubio

-No… necesito más- contestó nuestra amiga cosa que a nosotras las espías profesionales nos puso nerviosas

-Bien… lo siento Mimi pero no me gusta ser un rogón sabes así que como quieras búscame cuando estés dispuesta a tener algo serio- dijo Matt molesto y se marchó sin mirar atrás

-Oh no…- musito Sora y segundos después la chica de cabellos rosados comenzó a sollozar y nosotras corrimos hacia ella

-Definitivamente fue una buena idea venir, Kari que gran idea- dijo Yolei preocupada al ver a Mimi

-Mimi… te dije que no te hicieras tanto del rogar pudiste haber dicho otra cosa no debes ser tan caprichosa siempre, ve ahora tú has salido perdiendo- dijo la peli roja tratando de consolarla

-Pero… es que nose que ocurre conmigo siento algo por él pero tengo miedo, y si no es para mí no quiero salir lastimada- respondió entre lagrimas

-Si, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que tampoco debes de lastimar a otros… siempre debes pensar en ambos no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas nunca sabes que puede pasar si nunca lo intentas porque el que no se atreve nunca llegara a ningún lado…- mencione esas palabras con una fluidez que a las chicas sorprendió incluso Mimi que lloraba se detuvo

-¡Oigan chicas las invito a esta fiesta será hoy terminando las clases estará muy buena se los aseguro supongo que van a ir mucho las esperamos…!- nos dijo un chico rápidamente dándonos un papel con la dirección de una casa donde seria la fiesta

-¡Vamos chicas! Nos vestiremos en mi casa y nos pondremos muy lindas y después vamos a ser las reinas de la fiesta!- exclamo Mimi entusiasmada de nuevo

-Bueno… podría decirle a Tai que nos recoja, ¿qué les parece?- esta vez fue Sora

-¡Si! Será fabuloso!- gritamos las restantes y en ese momento sonó el timbre para regresar a las clases

Cada una se dirigió a su respectivo salón y bueno en el mío estaba T.K aunque me moría de ganas de preguntarle sobre las rosas no lo hice ya que observe que las miraba con extrañeza pero el tampoco me pregunto o menciono algo al respecto, así que las clases finalizaron y nos reunimos en el patio principal las chicas y yo fuimos a casa de Mimi y nos probamos miles de conjuntos de ropa puesto que ella tenía ropa de sobra y muy bonita aunque algunas un poco atrevidas yo por mi parte elegí un blusón rosa pálido y unas medias, Yolei en cambio eligió un vestido azul que le iba muy bien, Sora unos shorts muy cortos y una blusa verde escotada y finalmente Mimi escogió una falda blanca con un top rojo con negro. Todas teníamos gustos muy distintos pero cada una se veía bien y a su propio estilo ( no perderemos tiempo en describir la ropa), después tomamos nuestro tiempo para areglarnos el cabello y un poco de maquillaje que resaltara nuestrso rasgos finos del rostro finalmente terminamos y esperamos un poco a mi hermano quien prometió llevarnos gracias a Sora.

Sonó la bocina del automóvil, bajamos entusiasmadas por las escaleras y abrimos la puerta como niñas pequeñas al ver un juguete muy esperado…

-¿Por qué Tai trae la camioneta de mamá si bien cabíamos en el auto?- pregunté a Sora confundida

-No lo sé debe de tener una buena razón, tal vez pensó que no cabríamos o…- en ese momento se escuchó la voz de mi hermano

-Quítate y vete atrás aquí es el lugar de Sora-

-Parece que hay alguien más dentro…-dijo Yolei reflexionando

-¡Ya! Esta bien, no te pongas pesado hombre- se oyó la voz de Matt mientras salió del lado del copiloto de la camioneta y Mimi se heló por completo pero al parecer no era el único pues se escucharon risas seguidas de eso- hey! Hola chicas bueno Sora parece que ese es tu asiento…

-Si, eso creo gracias Matt- respondió la peli roja subiendo al lugar mencionado

-Oye…¿ quién más viene?- pregunte intrigada al rubio

-Oh…pues vienen Davis, Catalina, T.K y Ken-contestó- pero basta de preguntas anden suban o no llegaremos a tiempo

La primera en subir fue Yolei que se sentó junto a la ventana después estaba yo y Ken tomó asiento después de mí pues como todos unos caballeros salieron para cedernos paso, T.K estaba junto al peli azul y en la parte de atrás estaban Catalina y Davis quienes estaban muy entretenidos platicando y riendo cosa que al parecer a T.K no le incomodo ni un poco y junto a ellos estaban Mimi y Matt reconciliándose seguramente ya que era lo mejor para ellos.

-Kari…-dijo Yolei en voz muy baja

-¿Qué pasa?- respondí ante su llamado con el mismo volumen de voz

-Ken está a tu lado- sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado

-Oh…-reaccione a Yolei le gustaba Ken y tenía que aprovechar ese momento pues conociéndola será demasiado tímida para hablar con él en otro momento- oye Ken podrías cambiarme el asiento quiero platicar con T.K- por supuesto que esto se lo dije muy bajo no quería que todos en el auto lo supieran

-Claro- respondió amablemente y haciendo maniobras trabajosas pudimos cambiar los lugares no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Yolei quien me dirigía una mirada de espanto

-¡Ahora todos parecen ir en parejas!-grito el rubio de la parte trasera

Y por primera vez después de aquella tonta pelea T.K y yo fuimos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos y sonreír…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo :D Espero que les haya gustado esperen el siguiente!**

**Los quiere...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	16. Tengo que decirlo

**Holitaz! espero poder actualizarles más seguido :/ **

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P**

-¡Es cierto Matt, aunque ya quiero llegar a la fiesta seguro que estará muy buena!- respondió Davis

-¡Bien! Voy lo más rápido que puedo si no fuera por el tráfico seguro que ya estaríamos allá- dijo mi hermano al volante un poco irritado

Todos reíamos un poco, pero ese viaje en especial despertó en mí sentimientos una vez más sin darnos cuenta T.K y yo nos tomábamos de las manos y nos mirábamos con ternura es ahí donde decidí hacer la pregunta que me tenía inquieta…

-Oye…- le dije directamente al rubio

-Dime- respondió el con amabilidad

-T.K ¿Por qué no me diste tú el ramo de rosas?- pregunté intrigada esperando su respuesta ansiosa

-¿Ramo? ¿Qué ramo?- esta vez él era el confundido

-El de rosas rojas…-respondí, solo había dos respuestas para aquello el no tenía la intención de enviarme nada o simplemente le apenaba que se lo preguntara

-¿Rosas rojas? Yo no…-dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su hermano-

-¡Hey! T.K ya no seas tan tímido se sincero con ella, ¿recuerdas que nos enviaste a Tai y a mí por uno y dijiste que te avergonzaba dárselo?- Matt respondió a la mirada de su hermano interviniendo en nuestra platica

-Si…es cierto-lo apoyó mi propio hermano

-Ah…-musitó T.K- la verdad es que yo…

-¡Miren! ¡Hemos llegado!- interrumpió Tai- bajen del auto para que encuentre un buen lugar, anden!

Bajamos del auto uno por uno a excepción de Sora quien por obvias razones se quedaría en el auto con mi hermano…

-Tú no lo enviaste ¿cierto?- dije reanudando la conversación con el rubio

-No…lamentó si mi hermano lo ha hecho sin decírmelo, no es que no me guste enviar rosas ni nada, pero al menos debo ser sincero contigo es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora- respondió cabizbajo

-¿Por ahora?- cuestioné confundida

-Sí, ahora que estas molesta…-

-No estoy molesta… simplemente estoy confundida todo esto ha pasado tan rápido que no sé cómo reaccionar- le dediqué una mirada tierna

-Lo sé… me pasa lo mismo, sin embargo Kari quiero que sepas que aunque ha sido poco el tiempo de conocernos… realmente siento que…-lo interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios

-No digas más… ahora disfrutemos que podemos estar juntos-

Todos se divertían en la fiesta, por mi parte podría decir que era muy feliz T.K estaba conmigo y platicábamos de cualquier cosa e incluso analizábamos mucha la relación entre su hermano y Mimi es raro que un hombre hable de esas cosas, pero conocía muy bien a Matt y él sabía que no tenía ninguna mala intención de hacerle daño a la peli rosa… lo cual me tranquilizaba, en otro lado estaban Davis y Catalina parecía que se llevaban muy bien.

-¿No te molesta verlos juntos?- le pregunté

-¿A quiénes?-

-A Davis y Catalina, después de todo estuviste enamorado de ella- dije preocupada temiendo una respuesta de que en efecto le incomodaba pero fingía demasiado bien

-Hm…- musitó con una leve sonrisa- no confundamos amor con cariño, es cierto fue mi novia…pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga derecho a ser feliz con alguien más, en todo caso…¿no será a ti a quien le molesta?

-¿Eh?- su pregunta me saco totalmente de mis casillas era verdad después de todo Davis y yo tuvimos algo pero no me preocupaba el que sentía sobre eso, sino lo que pensaba él- no me molesta… además no tendría por qué estarlo…

-¿De veras? O es que acaso si te incomoda pero no quieres decírmelo-me dijo con una mirada como si estuviera analizando cada una de mis reacciones

-No me incomoda, siempre pensé que Davis se merecía a alguien que tuviera sentimientos sinceros hacia él, algo que yo nunca pude darle…- sentía la necesidad de sacar ese "te amo" pero no encontraba el momento

-Parece justo para él… se ven bien juntos, espero que Catalina tenga buenas intenciones…no siempre es igual, es muy impredecible-esta vez su rostro cambio a una seriedad- iré por unas bebidas, no tardo…

Se levantó y se fue sin esperar una respuesta mía será que acaso si se siente molesto o es que me está ocultando algo… mire a mi alrededor y vi a todos entusiasmados ninguna larga cara nadie solo que ridícula me vería yo sola ahí sentada en el sofá sin un alma rondando por ahí…

-He vuelto, aquí tienes espero te guste el ponche- volvió el chico capaz de alborotar todo en mi ser ofreciéndome la bebida

-Gracias…-dije en voz muy baja

-¡Oh! ¿Esta molesta?- estaba preocupado

-No… T.K es que yo tengo que decirte algo…-era el momento si no lo hacía ahora no tendría otra oportunidad, solo había un momento para hacerlo y no podía seguir escondiéndolo…simplemente un impulso…

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P**

**¿Será Kari capaz de decir aquellas palabras?**

**¿Cómo reaccionaría T.K al saberlo?**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo... les informo que ya estamos en la etapa final de esta historia :') así que es importante que no se pierdan los siguientes... **

**Los quiere...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	17. La despedida

**Wolotaz! jijiji aquí les vengo a traer un capitulito más! :3 pronto vendrá el final U.U pero no se apuren aun faltan unos cuantos asi que sigan disfrutando :D gracias por sus reviews chicos... me alegra que se den un pequeño tiempo para leer y escribir algo ;)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENCE...**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

-Bueno…¿entonces qué es lo que tienes que decirme? No me asustes Kari- su mirada seguía preocupada, pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía por dentro los nervios, la angustia de su reacción y sobre todo el amor…

-No…no es nada malo- esperó, él me lo ha dicho demasiadas veces ¿porque lo era tan difícil para mi?- la verdad es que yo te…

-¡Hey! Chicos que hacen ahí sentados ya llega el momento en que tocare y…-lancé una mirada de odio hacia Matt, estaba a punto de decírselo iba a explotar!- ¿interrumpí algo?

-Da igual- respondí molesta

-Ah…solo platicábamos de algunas cosas ya sabes…- continuo T.K quien me veía con mas preocupación cada vez

-Oh…bien que bueno el punto era que deberían de ponerse de pie si quieren ver a un profesional en acción, asegúrense de que Mimi también este hasta enfrente ¿sí? Bueno los dejo…- dijo el otro rubio y se fue corriendo

-Lo siento…¿qué ibas a decir?- me dijo el oji azul apenado

-Ah…lo olvide…- que cobarde soy!- vamos a hacer lo que tu hermano nos ha dicho

-De acuerdo…- contestó T.K poniéndose de pie

Caminamos hasta enfrente, pero que mas daba si Matt tocaría o no, es decir me daba lo mismo en ese instante yo estaba a punto de decírselo me había armado de valor y ahora lo único que había hecho era arrepentirme y dejar el valor atrás queda claro que no soy buena para esto…pero es increíble cómo es que no lo hice! Demonios debo estar loca tenía toda su atención… no encontrare otro momento para hacerlo de nuevo ahora que voy a hacer cuando lo hare él se ira y yo seré incapaz de decirle…

-Soy una tonta…-musite sin darme cuenta

-¿Eh?... ¿has dicho algo?- me pregunto ya que estábamos hasta enfrente

-No…- dije asustada espero que no lo haya notado

-Bueno ya estamos enfrente seguro que desde aquí disfrutaremos mucho de la música…¿no Mimi?- dijo T.K

-¡Si! Espero que me cante una canción solo para mí…-respondió la chica de cabellos rosados con ojos soñadores

-Seria muy lindo eso…- esta vez la voz provino de Sora

-Vale… ya dejemos de hacernos especulaciones y veamos- anunció mi hermano

Todas las canciones de Matt eran muy buenas además de que el cantaba a la perfección, de vez en cuando miraba a los demás…Mimi estaba encantada por no decir hipnotizada por el rubio, por otra parte T.K sonreía seguro se entusiasmaba de ver a su hermano en esa forma antes de marcharse…

-Te vez muy feliz- le dije al oído

-Lo estoy…-me contesto sin apartar la vista del escenario- me da gusto haberlo ayudado con algunas de sus canciones aunque no esperaba que las cantara aquí…

-¿Cómo, tu…las escribiste?- pregunte sorprendida las letras eran muy buenas por no decir una que otra demasiado romántica

-En parte…algunas decía mi hermano que eran muy…empalagosas- soltó una risita tímida, no me sorprendía podía darme cuenta de que era muy romántico y sincero en sus sentimientos

-Pues…son demasiado buenas…- respondí aferrándome a su brazo

-¡Esta es una canción para la chica más hermosa que he conocido…!- grito Matt desde lo alto y la música empezó al igual que la letra que decía:

Yo te puedo hacer feliz

no dudes en probarlo amor.

(ouyeeee)

Dame una oportunidad

te voy a inundar de amor.

(ouyeeee)

¡haaaaay! que voy a hacer

si yo estoy re´ enamorado.

(ouyeeee)

¡haaaaay! mujer mujer

no le temas al amor.

(ouyeeee)

(coro)

Poquito a poco

te llevo al cielo amor

poquito a poco yo

te inundare de amor

poquito a poco

te llevo al cielo amor

ou you

te hablare de amor.

Voy a bañarte de mi amor

bañarte a puros besos yo

(ouyeeeee)

Besos que entran con amor

que sacan todo el dolor

(ouyeeeee)

Y si estoy volando

el cielo como tu

y si estoy soñando

el cielo como tu

se que estas cayendo

cayendo en el amor

(ouyeeeee) aqui estoy yo

(coro)

ven bebita para aca

ven aca y saca las penas

ven bebita para aca

doy amor a manos llenas

si el amor te maltrato

y el pasado ya paso

vente al cielo

vente amor

(aaaaaaaaay yo)

te llevare al cielo

(aaaaaaaaay yo)

te llevare al cielo yo

(uuuuu)

(uuuuu)

(ouyeeeee)

(aaaaaaaaaay yo)

te llevare al cielo

(bebita)

(aaaaaaaaay yo)

te llevare al cielo yo

(poquito a poco al cielo yo)

(te llevare al cielo yo)

(poquito a poco al cielo yo)

(ouyeeeee)

(ouyeeeee)

(ouyeeeee)

La mirada de Mimi en cierto modo era la de una enamorada sin barreras sin límites sabía que aquella canción era para ella y únicamente dedicada hacia ella, todas las demás chicas la veían con un poco de envidia pero a la chica de cabellos rosados parecía importarle un pepino, en el amor todo se valía y ella lo sabía, Matt lo sabía y con seguridad que si eso no la convencía él se detendría… por suerte no sucedió así y Mimi se dejo llevar por lo brazos del amor… pues subió al escenario y le plantó un beso con demasiada ternura en los labios del rubio, un momento sin duda hermoso…

-T.K…- voltee para ver al otro rubio pero no estaba…- Sora ¿has visto a T.K?

-No…-respondió preocupada

-Lo buscaré…-me di la vuelta y veía a todos lados en la bebidas, los bocadillos, en las escaleras, en los cuartos, en el baño, en la sala de estar, la cocina , el comedor y nada… pareciera que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra sin dejar pista alguna de él hasta que vi su chaqueta, no se iría sin ella era su favorita así que debía seguir buscando… y dio frutos mi perseverancia lo encontré en el balcón hablando por teléfono, mi mente decía que esperara a que entrara pero su rostro preocupado y mi corazón siguieron el impulso de ir a donde estaba…

-Está bien…si lo sé, aquí estaré entonces- dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y me sonrío

-¿todo bien?- pregunte angustiada

-Sí, bueno en realidad no…- su sonrisa se desvaneció y su mirada representaba la profunda tristeza que llevaba por dentro

-T.K ¿ qué pasa? Dímelo… que es lo peor que puede suceder ahora…- su tristeza me decía que lago no andaba nada bien…

-Yo diría que si- me dijo y miró hacia el cielo nostálgico, de nuevo me miró y lanzó un suspiro- Kari la hora ha llegado, me voy…

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFF**

**:'( el momento de la despedida ha llegado... no les digo más y nos vemos al que sigue.**

**Les manda un afectivo abrazo...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	18. Despedida definitiva y un te amo

**Hola Hola! :D :D aquí les actualizo nuevamente...! uhhh me apuraré para ya terminar con esta historia jijiji **

**Bueno respecto a la pregunta de "july1anime" sí, soy la administradora de TAKARI FAN en facebook ^.^ Los demás chicos muchas gracias por dejar reviews, creanme me encantaría mencionarlos a todos pero son varios, en fin ustedes saben quiénes son y les doy las gracias pero más a todos por leer la historia porque si nadie la leyera pues ya no escribiría :)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ**

-¿Qué?- no estaba sorprendida sabía que ese momento llegaría pero porque tan pronto porque ahora…

-Mi abuela se ha puesto peor de lo que debería, es mejor que estemos ahí…por si…bueno…- respondió con la mirada perdida y nostálgica sin mencionar que sus palabras se notaba cada vez más que le costaba decirlas

-Ya veo…-fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de que mis lágrimas comenzaran a salir descontroladamente de mí, pero no salían de mis ojos eran provenientes desde mi corazón… una parte de mi ser se iba y sentía poco a poco un dolor aún más grande

-Kari… por favor no llores…-me susurró al oído mientras me rodeaba con sus cálidos brazos

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?- gritó mi hermano furioso al verme llorar

-Detente…- dije separándome de los brazos de mi amado con la cabeza mirando al suelo, sentía todo mi rostro mojado pero sobre todo mi alma…

-T.K ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado el otro rubio mientras Sora me tomaba de las manos tratando de consolarme

-Am… bueno…no sé como lo tomaran…- respondió el oji azul mirándome preocupado

-Solo dilo…- dijo Mimi mientras ya todos estaban angustiados por la noticia que ni siquiera imaginaban cual sería

-De acuerdo… yo…me tengo que…ir a Francia ahora- finalmente logro decirlo, nadie pudo decir nada ni siquiera Matt los ojos de todos reflejaban sorpresa, tristeza y enojo… en especial lo de su propio hermano… Catalina quien estaba en compañía de Davis no se veía para nada sorprendida sin embargo su rostro estaba totalmente serio y después una sonrisa burlona apareció que nadie noto a excepción de mí- se que la noticia les ha caído mal… pero espero poder volver pronto, créanme que no es mi elección pero es lo único que puedo hacer…

-Chicos, déjeme solo con T.K necesito hablar con él- dijo Matt y los demás nos retiramos…

-Kari… tienes que ser fuerte- fueron las palabras de mi amiga peli roja

-Sí, además el volverá nos lo ha dicho- la secundó Mimi

-Es cierto…pero ya no llores…- Yolei me dijo con ojos llorosos

-Si, lo se- levanté la mirada secando mis lagrimas y sonriéndoles quienes al verme mejor lanzaron un suspiro

-No sé por qué lloras… sabias que esto pasaría- dijo Catalina con una mirada burlona- fue en vano hacerte ilusiones, de todas formas en el estado en el que estas no le servirás mucho de consuelo a T.K él ahora necesita a alguien que lo escuche no a ti llorando como una tonta

Me sorprendí por sus palabras hace unos días me decía que T.K me quería y ahora había cambiado de la nada, por supuesto todas quedaron estupefactas a sus palabras incluso Davis, Tai, Ken, Joe e Izzy…(Cody es demasiado pequeño para esas fiestas), después de esto se dio la vuelta hacia el balcón.

-¡Pero que chica más odiosa!- exclamo Mimi molesta

-¡Oye…!- reclamó Davis

-No se preocupen, ella al igual que yo está muy mal… solo trata de sacar su enojo de otra forma…- respondí y me fui detrás de ella y la detuve por el brazo cuando la alcancé- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-Wow… que agresividad, la chica perfecta a ha perdido la postura perfecta- me respondió en un tono demasiado burlón y molesto lo que cada vez más me irritaba

-Escucha…no sé cuál es tu problema pero sea lo que sea creo que…- su risa me interrumpió

-¿Cuál es mi problema?, siempre fuiste tú! Es algo que no entenderás, pero me alegro al fin tu vida perfecta se ha acabado, estarás sufriendo igual que yo lo he hecho ahora que tu amado se va…pensé que debía ser madura y decir ellos dos se quieren que estén juntos entonces, pero y yo? Donde quede yo?- sus ojos comenzaron a mostrarse cristalinos

-Sabes que mi intención nunca fue que pasara esto…lo sabes!- que mas podía yo hacer ella se sentía traicionada por mí, o por él de todas formas ella no era feliz…

-Hm…- emitió un sonido de risa- de veras? Entonces…¿ por qué nunca te alejaste?

-Yo…- tenía razón en preguntar eso, pero me había enamorado…-simplemente no pude evitarlo… perdón

-Vaya…esperaba una respuesta más inteligente…- dijo mirándome con algo de desprecio

-¡¿Qué quieres que diga?!- pregunté desesperada- solo pasó, yo no sabía que la primera vez que le vi, ahora estaría pasando esto

-Da igual… no se porque me sorprende, siempre todos los chicos tras de ti… unos más que importa ¿no?- esto se había convertido en una lucha

-Escucha es mejor que por ahora no discutamos esto, T.K se va a ir y dime todo lo que quieras me da lo mismo… yo no permitiré que se vaya sin que sepa que lo amo…- su rostro mostró sorpresa

-Ahora entiendo…el porque te eligió a ti antes que a mí, tu realmente lo amas, a pesar de que te estoy diciendo y tachando de mil cosas lo único en lo que piensas es en el…eres distinta a mí, yo pensaba en mi misma todo el tiempo- sonrió al aire sin mirarme sus palabras se me hacían confusas en el momento pero igual tenía que decírselo

-No compares… somos diferentes ¿y?, nadie sabe de quien se enamorara…- respondí dejándola aun mas sorprendida y eche a correr al balcón donde solo encontré al mayor de los rubios- ¿y T.K?

-Creo que ha ido abajo, su madre está ahí… nuestra madre se lo lleva- me respondió con la mirada perdida

-¡Rayos!- exclamé y corría tenía que alcanzarlo no permitiría que se marchara sin saberlo… baje las escaleras y frente a mí estaba su figura la reconocería incluso a millones de kilómetros… me detuve antes de chocar con él y se volteo sorprendido de verme- ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?

-No… pero me dolía más el ver como derramabas lágrimas por mi culpa…- respondió triste- estoy esperando a mi madre

-Lo sé… pero… no es tu culpa, es el destino que así lo quiere pero seguro que nos volverá a encontrar- dije tomando si rostro entre mis manos y juntando mis labios con los suyos… fue un beso desesperado pero tierno y lleno de amor puesto que de eso estaba segura sería el último después de varios días, meses e incluso años… si así debía ser, nos separamos después de un momento con nuestras frentes pegadas una a la otra mirando sus ojos me perdía, mis piernas temblaban, mi estómago me molestaba con esa sensación de nuevo ¿eso es amor? Espero que sí porque es lo único que quiero sentir ahora… no sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de que nos diéramos cuenta que un auto se aproximaba a nosotros…

-Es ahora o nunca Kari…- me susurró al oído sus palabras me sorprendían no entendía a que se refería a que se iba o… no lose, me miró con dulzura y se dirigió al auto soltando mi mano

-¡T.K!- grité una vez más su nombre que era para mí lo más hermoso, comprendí sus palabras lo único que el quería era oír…- "Te amo"…

**ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ**

**u.u Bueno T.K ya se fue pero con unas hermosas palabras de Kari :3 Nos vemos al siguiente...!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	19. Así es

**Wolitaz! bueno chicos... para esta historia tengo dos finales... el bonito y el triste. Subiré los dos y ustedes escogeran cual les agrade más, ya lo dejaré a su criterio ¿vale? este es el antepenúltimo después el penúltimo y para terminar los dos finales... :)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Después de que T.K se marchó en el auto junto con su madre mis lágrimas de nuevo circulaban por mis mejillas era algo inevitable, el amor lo era, y el que se fuera también… decidí que no quería seguir en la fiesta seguramente muchas cosas lindas estarían pasando ahí, mientras que yo lo arruinaría con mi gran tristeza… me dolía demasiado y no podría negarlo ¿cómo ocultaría la profunda nostalgia que me invadía? No podía, asi que caminé… pensaba en ir a mi casa pero era lago inevitable… a decir verdad me pasé por aquel parque de diversiones, nuestra primera cita sin querer, la más inolvidable para mí… llegué a mi casa como de costumbre estaba vacía, seguramente mis padres al ver que no regresaríamos hasta tarde fueron a divertirse un rato, finalmente entre a mi habitación prendiendo la radio…es que me odiaba el mundo? Infinitas canciones de amor, a decir verdad todas hablan de eso, en fin la apagué es algo…

-Triste…-musité, que peor palabra para ese momento…- seguro que hablar conmigo misma es tonto… que más da nadie me escuchará… al menos se lo dije sin vacilar, es algo bueno…

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y mire la pantalla…

Un mensaje…será de…no… es de mi hermano- el mensaje decía que donde estaba? Si está bien? Solo respondí con un "estoy en casa y bien"- vaya mi corazón se aceleró… esta en un avión Kari ¿quién envía mensajes desde un avión? Ojala él…

Miré el techo con interés, pero mi mente se desviaba a los recuerdos junto a él, sus ojos profundos en los que solía perderme, su cabello rubio tan sedoso y alborotado, sus labios que en variadas ocasiones me hacían sentirme amada, su sonrisa que me cautivaba y aceleraba el corazón…

-¡Ah!- grité desesperada- por favor… ¿qué no hay otra cosa en mi cabeza?... hace unas horas que se fue y voy de mal en peor… ya se le llamare a Yolei! Oh…debe de estar con Ken, y Sora con Tai y Mimi con Matt… tal vez a Davis… no… ya se, voy a tomar fotografías afuera! Si!

Salí entusiasmada y pensaba que podré capturar con mi cámara… caminaba buscando algo de mí interés, niños jugando, un perrito, yo, una pareja tomados de las manos… bueno hay más fotos no solo la última, unos viejitos que a pesar de la edad seguían enamorados ( hermoso, pero deprimente) no!

-Hay demasiada gente enamorada hoy…- sentía que mis ojos de aguaron- me voy a casa…

Y si regresé a mi cuarto derrumbada en la cama sin saber que hacer para olvidarme de él y dejar de llorar… empezaba a acariciarme la luz de la luna y la estrellas, el sueño me invadía y de nuevo otro mensaje…

-¡Ay! Genial Tai no debería…- las lagrimas volvieron a empapar mi cara, me llamó lo hizo! Lloraba de felicidad ahora, lo que le me había escrito era… bueno no sabría describirlo más que hermoso, solo él era capaz de saber en que momento necesitaba algo de él y esa forma de llenarme de amor, para darme cuenta de que no me equivoque al enamorarme…

Quedé dormida mientras lloraba y sonreía con mi celular en la mano y la pantalla en el mensaje de mi amado es cual decía:

Mi Kari:

Se que ha sido difícil esta inesperada separación, pero tu sabes mejor que nadie que siempre estarás en mi corazón y mente, la distancia es larga pero estoy seguro de que nos reencontraremos pronto… es una prueba más de que nuestro amor debe de ser fuerte y afrontar obstáculos, si no lo logramos supongo que no seremos tal para cual… pero eso no pasará, sabes ya te extraño no se cuanto pueda esperar pacientemente.

No lo olvides… eres la luz de mi esperanza… Te amo…!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Este es un capítulito muy pequeño :) pero bonito y como ya se acerca el final estoy guardando lo bueno para ello bien chaitooo!**

**Vane muki-lou**


	20. Mi vida sin ti

**Hola! lamento hacerlos esperar es que he tenido una semana muy ocupada :S U_U pero ya estoy aquí actualizando, gracias por seguri la historia C;**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Había dormido como un bebé, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente relajada, sentía que había dormdo por días pues no estaba para ni un poco cansada ni siquiera tenía flojera, miré que en mi mano derecha sostenía mi teléfono lo miré y tenía ese inmortal mensaje… suspiré y sonreí…

-Hey! Kari! Ábreme!- se oyó la voz de mi hermano al otro lado de la puerta

-Sí, ya voy- me levanté y la abrí, encontrándome con un Tai muy preocupado- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, ¿tú, cómo estás?- su rostro no había cambiado ni un poco

-En realidad, me siento muy bien…- respondí naturalmente

-¿Segura?... es que yo pensé que como T.K se fue ayer, pues ya sabes… esperaba unos ojos hinchados y rojos, total depresión y… ¿Por qué me ves así?- era cierto se fue pero… tampoco es el fin del mundo, me sentí ofendida con sus palabras

-Hermano… no soy una llorona, además solo se fue…no es que muriera ni nada así, por lo que me siento bien…- le contesté mientras me dirigía al baño- ahora necesito un baño y es todo ¿ok?

-De acuerdo…- dijo dudoso aun parado en la puerta de mi habitación

Después de unos veinte o treinta minutos salí, más relajada que antes, y me dispuse a vestirme muy bien, quería dar una vuelta por cualquier lugar… y me apresure me vestí y salí de mi habitación con una bolsa en mi mano con lo esencial cartera, celular y otras cosas…

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó Tai observándome con rareza

-A salir…- respondí sin más explicaciones

-Y ¿no piensas hacer tus deberes?- otra pregunta, él estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro de química- dijiste que tenías muchos

-Y los tengo…- rayos lo olvide tengo mil cosas que hacer y yo pensando en ir por ahí… no puedo dejar de concentrarme en mi escuela, mis calificaciones- tienes razón… los haré y cuando acabe saldré

-Bien…- mi hermano no dejaba de verme preocupada y extrañamente… no se que le pase

-Bueno…- estaba dentro de mi cuarto, no es que no me guste estar con mi hermano pero actúa muy raro desde ayer… me sentiré incomoda…- estoy mejor aquí, así me concentrare… veamos ¿con qué empezar? Matemáticas… no muy tedioso, química… bueno creo que será fácil solo debo investigar…

Y así empecé al cabo de tres horas todas mis tareas estaban acabadas, tal vez no perfectas, pero me había esforzado, me sobraba energía así que seguí con mis planes de salir a pasear…

-Me voy…- dije rápidamente y salí corriendo antes de que alguien preguntara algo

Y así es como pasé el fin de semana… soportando la preguntas de mi hermano sobre mi estado de ánimo, así que salía constantemente… el lunes Davis y yo charlamos…

-Hola Kari- me dijo con su cabello más largo

-¡Hola!... – tenía mucho que no hablábamos

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó preocupado

-Hm… ¿es la pregunta del millón? Van 10 personas que me preguntan lo mismo con el mismo tono y lástima- dije molesta pues no era mentira me tenían harta con la misma pregunta

-Wo… lo siento, es solo que bueno… pero para contestar así debes de sentirte bien…- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues… sí- le devolví la sonrisa

-Me alegro, mmm… ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- dijo dudoso

-Ah… sí claro- olvidaba que T.K era quien siempre se sentaba conmigo – no creo que nadie quiera sentarse conmigo

-Jaja que tontería… pero me da gusto hablar contigo como antes… es algo… muy bueno- dijo y se sentó a mi lado

-y… ¿cómo va todo con Catalina?- pregunté, pues sentía curiosidad- espero que bien

-em… pues no, me parece que ella solo me usó…- su mirada se torno triste…algo raro en él

-¿Cómo?- es me sorprendió

-Pues… al principio ella me dijo que era para poner celoso a T.K, pero me enamoré de ella es realmente linda cuando quiere… no lo se tal vez debería olvidarla…- dijo un poco más entusiasmado

-Sí, pues un consejo… no es la única chica en el mundo…- quise animarle más

-Es verdad, así como tu tampoco lo eres…- me miró a los ojos sonriendo

-Eso se sintió raro… pero es cierto, encontraras a alguien que en verdad te sepa apreciar…- sabía el significado de sus palabras, debía cambiar de tema- bueno me alegra que solo falte un mes para terminar el año…

-Sí- respondió aliviado…

Y así era el mes acabó, aunque sentía que fue una eternidad, sin T.K el tiempo me parecía eterno… pero todo terminó bien, incluso Ken y Yolei comenzaron a salir, no formalmente pero ambos lo deseaban.

Y pues yo estaba bien a pesar de todo, constantemente mi amado y yo nos comunicábamos por e-mails, mensajes y una que otra llamada, pero algo malo se aproximaba… lo sentía pero no sabría describir el porque ni que…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

**Bueno hasta aquí este pequeño capítulo... recuerden que ya se aproxima el final asi que guardo lo bueno para el final (que son dos en realidad) ;)**

**Los quiere...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	21. Error

**Bueno chicos después de este capítulo vienen los finales asi que trataré de subirlos pronto... :)**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

El ciclo escolar terminó mejor de lo que esperaba realmente, mis calificaciones eran muy buenas la mayoría nueves algo inesperadamente asombros debido a que mi estado no era el de total concentración, para celebrarlo mi hermano organizó una "pequeña" reunión en nuestra casa, pues nuestros padres tomarían un viaje de una semana…

-Será algo pequeño solo invité a unas 20 personas, y les dije que invitarán a quién quisieran… ¿no es genial?- dijo mi hermano entusiasmado

-Y… ¿no crees que traigan a más gente?- le pregunté haciéndolo dudar

-Hm… no! Esos chicos no harían algo así- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-Bueno… yo en tu lugar me prepararía para limpiar la casa al otro día…- respondí mirando hacia la ventana distraídamente

-Hey! Solo quiero que te distraigas, te diviertas… me da igual el desorden que hagan…¿sí?- ese lado tierno de mi hermano que a veces salía era… lindo

-Esta bien… lo haré- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me tocaba la cabeza con su mano tiernamente

-¡De acuerdo! Prepárate para la fiesta, no creo que tarden en llegar…- dijo algo apurado y se dirigió a la cocina

Al principio la fiesta no iba mal, solo estaban nuestro amigos más cercanos, pero a una cuantas horas después, más personas llegaron y no precisamente conocidos… eran tantos que comenzaba a agitarme, pues la casa no es grande, sentía que me asfixiaba con el ambiente…

-Te lo dije…- le susurré a mi hermano por la espalda- ¿esperas que me divierta así? Lo siento pero si me buscas estaré en mi cuarto…

Lo deje algo sorprendido pues ni yo me hubiera imaginado hablándole así, sin embrago paso… miré el monitor y me percaté de que T.K estaba conectado con un mensaje que decía:

"Kari, ¿estás ahí?"

Corrí desesperadamente y contesté rápidamente

-sí-

"me alegra… ¿cómo estás?"

-Bien en realidad muy bien, y ¿tú?-

"pues… se podría decir que las cosas no marchan nada bien"

-¿a qué te refieres? Dímelo no me asustes por favor-

"no, es solo que… bueno es algo difícil"

Espere a su respuesta…

"mi abuela, ella pues ya no soportaba más y… falleció"

-T.K yo lo siento tanto… no se qué decir, es algo terrible- estaba asombrada era increíble

"bueno sí eso creo, pero puede que haya sido lo mejor"

-¡entonces, eso significa que pronto volverás!- estaba entusiasmada por su regreso

"¿qué? No te das cuenta algo horrible pasa y lo único en que piensas es en eso?!"

-¡no! Es solo que…- no pude terminar se desconecto sin despedirse…

Me sentí fatal por aquello…solo me importaba yo, esa fue la última vez que tuve una conversación con él….

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**:'( no se preocupen chicos las cosa irán mejor jijiji ;) esperen a la próxima actualización...**

**Hasta la próxima, les manda una abrazo...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	22. El esperado regreso Final A

**Wolitaz! bueno este es el primer final, recuerden que son dos y bueno ustedes eligen el que sea de su agrado :) antes que nada quisiera agradecerles de corazón el haber seguido la historia desde su principio :'3 subi mi historia y nunca imaginé tener tantos seguisores, en verdad me sorprendió muchísimo C; muchas muchas gracias... en fin ya lo dejo leer y pues como siempre espero que les guste... **

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPP**

Me sentía como una tonta… era increíble porque dije eso… debi ser más comprensiva entenderé si ya no quiere hablar más conmigo, creo que me lo merezco después de todo el destino me lo quitó una vez… otra ya daría lo mismo, el no estaba conmigo y lo peor todo estaba perdido.

Sentía que caería en un abismo y nunca más vería la luz del día, todo sería obscuro, lágrimas comenzaban una vez más a brotar descontroladamente de mis ojos castaños que por cierto ya estaban irritados de tanto llanto y dolor, mi pecho me dolía y no era mi imaginación mi respiración se me complicaba, ¿eso es amor?

-¡Kari! ¿Estás bien?- la voz de mi amiga Sora se escucho detrás de la puerta

-…- no conteste las palabras querían salir, pero no lo lograba

-¿Kari? Estoy preocupada no has salido, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor responde, sé que no estás dormida con este ruido sería imposible- estaba gritando preocupadamente

-Yo…- la voz se me cortaba era incapaz de hablar de pronunciar palabra alguna

-¡Kari!- ese fue mi hermano- voy a entrar… me comienzas a asustar

Y en efecto con ayuda de las llaves logró abrir la puerta, encontrándome sentada en el piso con el rostro mojado y una respiración dificultada.

-¡Cielos!- exclamaron ambos corriendo a mi auxilio

-Kari, cálmate por favor sino algo malo pasará trata de tranquilizarte…- mi amiga me decía esto mientras me abrazaba y sobaba mi espalda, mientras que mi hermano solo me miraba sin decir nada con una mirada triste, asustada y preocupada.

-Lo siento… solo quiero dormir- pude a penas decir después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos pero agradables junto a ellos dos…

-Está bien…- musitaron los dos y cerraron la puerta aun preocupados…

-¿Que hago ahora?- me cuestione en voz alta a veces era mejor- ¡lo llamare! No… es muy pronto, podríamos decir cosas que no queremos… es mejor esperar a que pase el coraje… ¡que tonta!

La música era fuerte y de la nada se detuvo… creo que la fiesta había terminado…

-¡Al fin, podré dormir!- me dije aliviada- mañana será otro día y estaré más tranquila

Me quede dormida pero cada rato me despertaban mis pensamientos, y más que eso era que estaba tan arrepentida, presentía que no dormiría hasta que todo estuviera bien… si eso pasaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Dormilona! Ya despierta preparé un desayuno- mi hermano me decía al oído alegremente mientras yo tenía un dolor de cabeza tan insoportable

-¿qué hora es?- pregunté cubriéndome con las cobijas

-Hm… pues es la 1 de la tarde pequeña… es hora de levantarse- dijo quitándome las cobijas

-No quiero… me siento fatal- respondí poniéndome boca abajo, la luz me molestaba

-Pues… mira no se que paso ayer, pero estuvo sonando toda una hora tu celular señorita y tú dormidita…- me dijo bromeando

-¿Qué? Alguien me llamó?- estaba sorprendida ni sueño sentía todo se me había olvidado, corrí buscando mi teléfono y lo encontré con 20 llamadas perdidas las revisé y las últimas eran de Sora, un mensaje de ella que no leí y…

-¡Me llamó!- grité como una loca y mi estómago comenzaba a revolverse de nuevo…

-¿Quién?- gritó mi hermano desde la cocina

-Am… T.K, solo era él…- fingí un poco de desinterés

-¡Hey! ¡Qué bien! Pues llámalo ¿Qué esperas?- me dijo un poco molesto

-Pues… es que tendría que llamar hasta Francia eso es muy caro…- dije pensativa

-Kari… si gastas todo tu crédito llamando a tus amigas que viven a dos cuadras…- me dijo en tono regañón

-Pero… no se primero quisiera comer algo…- cambié le tema, me moría de ganas de hacerlo pero… ¿Qué le diría? Estaba confundida

-Hm… está bien, pero no creas que no te convenceré ¿eh?-

-Oye… ¿por qué tanto interés en que lo llamé?- pregunte inspeccionando su cara que cambió a una de un niño pequeño como cuando lo descubren en una travesura…

-No, ninguno pero eres mi hermana y solo quiero que este bien…- dijo evitando mi mirada

-Claro…- respondí no muy convencida

Después de comer el delicioso desayuno que preparó mi hermano me levanté y tome un baño relajante eran las 3 de la tarde cuando me decidí a dar una vuelta por ahí y aclarar mis pensamientos, sentimientos y miedos…

-¡Oye!- me llamó mi hermano antes de que saliera- ¿dónde vas?

-Am… por algún lado, no lo se creo que quiero un rico helado- dije pensativa con la puerta ya abierta

-Espera… Matt hará una pequeña reunión en su casa… ¿Vamos?- me miró entusiasmado

-¿ahora?- pregunté confundida, estaba muy extraño

-No… tontita más tarde obvio, será como a la de la tarde- siguió con esa mirada insistente

-Está bien…- dije finalmente

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionado y me abrazó

-Bueno… te veo después- salí de mi casa confundida-¿qué le pasa? Me esta asustando… en fin ese helado de verdad se me antojo…

Así que fui por mi helado de chocolate con menta… mi favorito… estaba delicioso hacia mucho que no comía uno, en fin lo disfrute como nunca antes en mi vida y no dejaba de quitar mi mirada de mi teléfono esperando un milagro (que él me llamara de nuevo, o yo llamarlo), el tiempo se me paso volando caminando y cuando me fijé en la hora descubrí que llevaba casi 3 horas fuera…

-¡Oh! Mi hermano se molestará si no llego- me apresuré a la casa de Matt- ¡demonios! ¿Dónde vive Matt?...

Tuve que llamar a mi hermano para saber la dirección, y por suerte estaba muy cerca… y corrí por alguna razón estaba emocionada de llegar… al subir las escaleras del edificio comencé a sentirme nerviosa… y al llegar a su apartamento dude en entrar o tocar la puerta… no sabía la razón de sentirme confundida pero este día había sido de lo más extraño…

-¡Kari!- salió Mimi y me miró sorprendida- al fin llegaste… creíamos que ya no vendrías o te habías perdido, pero pasa, anda

-Em… si ya voy…- entré temerosa y miré a mis amigos Matt, Sora, Yolei, Ken, Davis, Catalina, mi hermano y…- T.K…- apenas pude musitar su nombre sin que nadie lo escuchara pero desde que había entrado sentía una mirada, su mirada, mi corazón latía con fuerza podría jurar que saldría de mi pecho en un momento u otro… mientras se acercaba a mi sonriente más nerviosa me sentía…

-Hola…- me dijo muy bajo lo suficiente solo para que yo lo escuchara, fue entonces que comprendí todo, el cómo actuaba mi hermano, las llamadas, mis presentimientos…

-Tu…- no sabía que decir mi voz no salía…- tu abuela… yo…

-Mi abuela murió desde la semana pasada, ayer estaba de mal humor porque habíamos regresado y mamá no me dejo decirle a nadie… tuve que decirte eso para que no sospecharas, aunque me sentí mal después… lo siento- dijo y me abrazó… me sentía confundida

-Pero… volvieron muy pronto- empezaba a recobrar el sentido, por decirlo así

-Lo sé, supongo que no podía esperar más, además como te dije eso ya pasó de alguna u otra forma quería volver y convencimos a mi abuelo para que viniera con nosotros y no se quedara solo…- siguió explicando, era asombroso que las palabras le salieran tan rápido y coherentemente- pero… Kari solo dímelo una vez más…

-Te extrañe T.K- su rostro se torno serio y extrañado- porque te amo…

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Bueno este es un final bonito jeje espero que les haya gustado mucho y sino me golpean jijiji en fin de nuevo muchas gracias y bueno me despido ;)**

**Les manda un afectivo abrazo su escritora...**

**Vane muki-lou**


	23. Así es el destino Final B

**Bueno como ya dije antes habría dos finales y este es el segundo, ustedes eligen el que les guste más... C: y bueno agradecerles de nuevo que estuvieran siempre al tento de esta historia :3 eso me hizo super feliz, porque yo tengo una página en FB (TAKARI-FAN) donde subo mis historias y me anime a subirla aquí y cuando vi que tenía mucho lectores me sorprendí bastante y ahora estoy muy alegre con lo que ha pasado. Bueno los dejo leer el la última actualización que se hará de este fic... y los invito a leer los otros jiji. Gracias...**

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Una que otra lágrima involuntaria salían de mis ojos… no era que me sintiera mal, pero vamos me molesto que me contestara de esa forma… él sabe lo que siento y lo difícil que ha sido… es cierto que fue un impulso tonto mi pregunta, pero no tenía por qué contestarme así… me recosté en mi cama y decidí en no pensar en nada ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo… estaba cansada de lo mismo cada vez…

Creo que es algo que debo dejar ir y aceptar que así tiene que pasar…

Pasaron unos días sin saber nada de él y aunque me dolía trataba de calmarme y superarlo… distraer mi mente con algo más, y ese algo apareció.

-Clases de fotografía…-leí un anuncio en la calle, y me dirigí hacia el lugar…- vaya es un establecimiento muy grande y bonito, se ve que es de gente adinerada…

-Bienvenida al curso de fotografía- una señorita muy guapa me dijo mientras entraba y me miraba amablemente- ¿estas interesada? Porque yo podría ayudarte con todo lo que necesites saber, toma este folleto, léelo con calma y si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme…

-Gracias…-contesté y recibí su folleto, lo leí y todo sonaba muy interesante incluso había un concurso para los mejores alumnos…aunque debía pasar un examen antes de poder entrar y los costos eran un poco altos, pero si mis padres me ayudaban con una parte seguro que entraría- disculpe… ¿hasta qué fecha me puedo inscribir?

-Bueno las inscripciones se cierran en una semana, y los exámenes son hoy a las 5 de la tarde no hay otro día…-me respondió muy cortésmente y me sorprendí realmente eran exigentes

-De acuerdo…muchas gracias- dije y salí del lugar- ¿Qué vendrá en esos exámenes?

Mi reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde… tendías tres horas para decidir si asistiría a ese examen o no… y al final decidí que iría no perdía nada con intentarlo…

-Veo que ha vuelto señorita, sígame la llevare al salón donde corresponde realizar los exámenes…- me dijo la misma señorita al verme entrar

-Muchas gracias- así que la seguí, subimos unas cuantas escaleras… pero llegamos muy pronto, es donde descubrí que no sería tan fácil entrar en ese curso- está lleno… todos harán este examen…

-Así es… suerte señorita espero que entre…- la señorita respondió y se fue, seguro que le dice eso a todos…

El examen en particular fue sencillo… pero para no hacer largo esto logre entrar a ese curso… todos los días me divertía muchísimo además me encantaba lo que hacía… era grandioso casi como un sueño… pero un día todo en mi se descontroló.

-Chicos quiero anunciarles que como sabrán iremos a un lugar diferente para ese curso y se que ustedes se lo merecen- dijo mi profesor

-¡Wow! ¡Kari es genial! ¿A dónde crees que iremos?- mi amiga Rika me preguntó

-¡No lo sé, espero que sea un lugar muy lindo!- dije emocionada

-¡Bueno chicas calma, ahora les diré iremos a… Francia, París!- el maestro gritó emocionado y todos le siguieron con un grito de emoción… excepto yo…

-París…- musite y salí del salón- no es cierto seguro que escuche mal… no podemos ir ahí, yo no puedo ir… hace mucho que no sé nada de él y de repente me dicen que vamos a ir allá ¿será el destino? O una muy mala jugada del mismo…

-¿Con quién hablas Kari?- Rika se acercó preguntándome

-¿Eh? Con… con nadie… jeje- respondí nerviosa

-¡Iremos al viaje juntas qué emoción!- seguía con ese entusiasmo que yo no tenía

-Sí…- fingí estar contenta

-No te veo tan feliz…- dijo analizándome el rostro

-Es que… no lo puede creer… ¡es Francia!- trataba de esconder mi confusión

-¡Sí lo sé nos iremos pasado mañana no olvides pedir permiso!... cuídate adiós!- gritó mientras se marchaba corriendo…

-Sí nos vemos…- dije mientas solo veía como se iba…

Fui a mi casa y comente lo que había pasado en clase…

-Pero no iras…- dijo mi hermano

-¿Porque no?- pregunte sorprendida

-Está muy lejos…y no creo que quieras ira ahí, ahora- respondió con una frialdad que me sorprendió

-Pues… yo quiero ir… ¿me dejaran?- esta vez me dirigía hacia mis padres

-Bueno… por mí está bien… ¿qué dices querido?- mi madre siempre apoyaba mis decisiones

-Pero… tendrás que cuidarte demasiado, y no te separes del grupo…- mi papá estaba diciéndome todo lo que debía hacer, pero que ya sabía…

-Papá… lo sé me cuidare y los llamare todos los días ¿sí?- pusé una carita de ternura que sabia mi padre no podría negar

-Muy bien… ve empacando tus cosas que mañana iremos a comprar lo que te haga falta…- esa fue la respuesta final de mis padres…

En mi habitación mientras guardaba mi ropa… una batalla en mi cabeza se desataba… debería decirle a T.K… o tal vez no, además no me ha llamado ni enviado correos nada… entonces yo tampoco iré a Francia porque quiero, no a verlo… aunque dentro de mí lo deseo, verlo tan solo eso… ¡no! ¡Tengo que ser fuerte no importa si no lo veo es mejor! Nos dejamos de tontas ilusiones él no va a volver…

-Kari… ¿puedo pasar?- la vos de mi hermano se escucho por el detrás de la puerta

-Adelante…- le conteste

-Bueno… veo que estás emocionada por este viaje…- su mirada se desviaba de la mía

-Así es…- dije sin seguir insistiendo en buscar su mirada

-Y ¿verás a T.K? porque si es así hay algo que debes saber…- su mirada seguía viéndose temerosa y arrepentida…

-¿Qué es?- esta vez deje de hacer lo que hacía, que tenía que ver él con T.K

-Sé que no haz recibido ninguno de sus correos, llamadas o mensajes… pero el si los ha enviado…- seguía sin mirarme, pero no me importaba… no entendía lo que decía, seguro trataba de proteger a T.K- es que yo borré tus correos, cuando llamaba no te lo pasaba y tus mensajes bueno los recibías mientras dormías…

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿los borraste? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡En qué demonios pensabas!- estaba molesta furiosa como era posible!

-Ya sé, ódiame si así lo deseas… pero lo hice por tu bien… no quería que siguiera ilusionándote y que lloraras cada noche por su ausencia, solo…quería protegerte…- cada palabra que pronunciaba era como un fuerte golpe en mi pecho

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Largo!- exclame descontrolada- ¡no quiero verte!

-Lo entiendo…- dijo y salió de mi habitación cabizbajo, también pude notar que unas lagrimas salian de sus castaños ojos… de los míos también…

No podía creer lo que mi hermano había hecho… lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llamar a T.K, pero seguro que ya era tarde para eso, no tenia caso alguno mis excusas no servirían no las creería… es demasiado tarde, lo siento T.K yo no sabía…y pensar que todo este tiempo lo odie… ahora no puedo pensar en más que… es algo que debo dejar pasar…ese viaje será únicamente escolar y nada más…

Así que el día del viaje llegó, en el aeropuerto estaban todos mis compañeros y Rika… emocionados incluso el maestro lo cual me hizo sonreír, mi familia estaba ahí para despedirme y también mis amigos… me despedí de todos ellos excepto de Tai seguía molesta con él, no tenía idea del daño que nos ha causado a mí y a T.K…

-¡Buen viaje!- gritaron todos mientras subía al avión…

El viaje fue tranquilo y placentero… Rika iba dormida y yo escuchando música, mi favorita, al llegar inmediatamente nos dirigimos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos…

-Bueno… aquí aun es de día, pueden dormir un rato o salir pero tengan cuidado no conocen aquí y es peligroso…- nos dijo el profesor

-Kari… ¿que hacemos salir o dormir? Yo prefiero quedarme…- mi amiga Rika me dijo mientras acomodábamos nuestras cosas en nuestra habitación…

.Bueno… yo quiero salir un rato no me siento cansada, te veré después…- salí del hotel y caminé admirando la hermosa ciudad de París- no me arrepiento de haber venido…

-¿Kari?- una voz detrás de mí me pareció familiar y el corazón inmediatamente se me aceleró… di la vuelta y sentí unos brazos cálidos que me rodeaban el cuerpo entero…

-T.K…- dije en voz baja

-¿qué haces aquí? ¡No me dijiste que vendrías!- su voz sonaba tan emocionada y rostro mostraba felicidad

-Bueno… es por un curso de fotografía…- mi mente seguía en otro sitio…

-Pues me alegra que estés aquí… ¡wow! ¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado!- no dejaba de mirarme con ternura y sus profundos ojos azules

-¡Sí!...- recobré mis cinco sentidos y la emoción que sentía era algo indescriptible- la ultima vez que hablamos yo…

-¡Hey! Eso ya pasó esta bien… pero nunca me llamaste ni respondiste…- me había interrumpido y yo haría lo mismo

-Lo sé, es porque nunca lo supe, alguien los borró…- respondí recordando

-Uhm… bueno que más da… ¡estas aquí y es lo único que me importa!- tomo mi rostro como tantas veces lo hacía y me besó… tierna y dulcemente…

-Tengo que irme…- dije al fin me fije que si no iba en ese momento después me seria imposible

-¿qué? ¡No!- me abrazo con tanta fuerza que me sentía parte de él- quédate aquí en Francia conmigo… nunca me dejes…

-No puedo…-

-Sí puedes…- no quería soltarme- yo te amo y tu a mí, quédate

-Entonces regresa… a Japón conmigo- dije mientras tomaba entre mis puños su camisa

-Pides mucho…- dijo entre risas

-Tú también… me pides que deje a mi familia y amigos… no puedo, lo sabes- quería quedarme entre sus brazos

-Hm… ¿Cuándo regresas?- me preguntó alejándome lo suficiente como para mirar mi rostro

-En tres días…- lo miraba a los ojos y reflejaban felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza

-Ya veo…- hizo una mueca- pues podre verte esos días ¿no?

-Tal vez, pero ya te dije que es un curso y no creo que me permitan… tener invitados…- sus ojos me hipnotizaban

-Eso quiere decir que te veré cuando te vayas, además yo aun tengo escuela…- dijo pensativo

-Así creo que debe ser…-

Ese día lo pase con T.K hablando y divirtiéndonos como antes… pero todo acabó al anochecer cuando me llevo a mi hotel y el se marcho a su casa, los días siguientes me visitaba por la noches pero no era suficiente para nosotros, los tres días pasaron volando no los noté y al final de todo me tenía que marchar… en el aeropuerto T.K me acompaño…

-Así que es el final- me dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Eso parece…- conteste

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?- bromeo, aunque a mi me pareció más una proposición

-Segura…- respondí sin pensarlo- debo irme ya…

-Lo sé, cuídate- me dio un abrazo muy rápido y fue todo

-¿Solo eso?- pregunte entre risas

-Solo eso… eres… bueno, no eres mía ni nada así, quiero que sepas que tienes que enamorarte de nuevo…- no me miraba

-¿Por qué?- pregunté angustiada

-No volveré Kari… y si lo hago será en años, no quiero que esperes…- su sinceridad estaba matando cada una de mis pequeñas ilusiones

-Si eso es lo que quieres… está bien… creo- la voz se me cortaba debido a las lágrimas

-Sí eso quiero… ahora vete… sigue tu camino…- sus ojos quería dejar escapar una lagrimas pero era muy bueno para retenerlas

-Bien…- mis labios temblaban, hubiera deseado quedarme… pero no podía.

Esas son las cosas del destino…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO**

**Bueno no todos los finales son perfectos ¿cierto? por eso publiqué dos :) Espero que la historia en general les haya gustado y de nuevo gracias mil gracias por estar siempre aquí C;**

**Y bueno este es el final del fic... no habrá más capítulos aunque me encantaría pero asi debe ser C;**

**Cuídense chicos y les mando un abracho becho :***

**Vane muki-lou**


End file.
